To New Beginnings
by blacknblu30
Summary: Follow Alec and Magnus as they each embark on a new path neither really thought they'd be at. One, kicked out the other, newly divorced and a father. How will the manage the new life and find happiness along the way?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all, here's my new idea. Hope you like it as it's different that what I've done and popped into my head a bit ago. Don't know exactly what the end it yet, or rather how to get there to please bare with me. Reviews will let me know if I should continue or not, so writing them would help me out with this!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: NOT CC, If I was I'd not the cast of the TV show and I don't :)B**_

 _ **ALEC**_

I blinked as I was shaken awake and smile at my twin sister. We had been through everything together and the fact that we were now on our own, in New York City no less, well...it was liberating. You see, a few years ago, we were in an accident and our little brother died. Izzy was driving and only came out with a few scrapes. Me, well...I was fine. Izzy had to go to therapy though because of the guilt of losing Max. The accident itself wasn't her fault, but the drunk driver. At first, the hospital thought I had lost my hearing until our mother explained that I had been this way since I was a baby.

Being deaf isn't as bad as one may think. It's actually quite great as I don't have to hear what people really think of me so it doesn't really matter. As for the present and why we're now on our own, our parents found out I was gay. I came out of the closet when we graduated college last month and they kicked me out, cut me off, the whole shabang. Izzy, my darling sister, said a few choice words and left with me. She was starting out at Ralph Lauren in their photography department since that's what she went to school for. Me, well...I was teaching at the deaf school here in Brooklyn. I was to teach the second years and I was very excited as today was the first day.

Izzy just smiles at me as I shake my head to get the thoughts out and signs " _morning_ " before going to get herself ready for the day. I get up and throw the comforter off my body and stand up, heading to my bathroom. Our apartment was two bedrooms and two bathrooms, which was awesome as each bathroom was in the bedrooms. I loved having my own since my sister hogs that room every freaking morning. I shut the door and lock it, turning to turn on the water. I do my business and brush my teeth before stepping into the tub. I lean my head forward and let the water run down my head and face, down the body and into the drain. I take my shampoo and lather my hair, scrubbing my scalp to get it clean.

I close my eyes as I lean my head back and run my fingers over to get the soap out. I then take a rag and clean my body before getting out of the tub and turning the water off. I take my black, fluffy towel and wrap it around my waist, turning to the counter. I plug the sink and make a little pool so I can have a rinsing bowl for my razor. I then take my shaving cream and lather my face and then carefully take my razor and shave the whiskers. I smile when I finish and unplug the sink, letting the water run down the drain. I open the door and walk to my closet, taking out a pair of black skinny jeans and slipping them on. A good thing about this school, if you work with the really small kids, you don't have to dress up as much. I pull down a blue button shirt, the same blue as my eyes, and slip my arms through. I then button it up and roll the sleeves. I slip my converse on my feet after applying socks and then grab my messenger bag that has all my things in it. I head to the kitchen so I can grab some toast and see my sister with a bowl of cereal.

I tap on the counter and she looks up.

" _You look pretty."_ I sign, turning to pop bread in the toaster.

I turn to look at her and she smiles. "Thank you. You look good. Have fun with the kiddos today, brother." she signs.

I smile and nod and then she leaves.

I had gone to this school till I was in high school, so I was looking forward to being back there again. The school only goes to age 14 so that the students get some social interaction with people you aren't like them, which is actually a good thing. That's how I met my best friend, Jace. He was also how I knew I was gay. Not that I was totally lost before. I just never found girls attractive. Jace though, he was the first crush. That had lasted about a month till Clary moved to the school. They had dated all through high school and got married our freshman year at NYU. I turn as I see a blinky light out of the corner of my eye and see my toast is done. I take out some butter and spread it before wrapping the pieces in a napkin and heading out.

I lock the door and head to the subway down the street, munching on the bread on the way. I pay for my monthly pass and then go down to wait on the train. I sit on a bench after throwing away my empty napkin and look at the spot the train would come so I can see when it was here. Izzy and I rode this train for the last week before starting our jobs so I could count the stops to my job. This is so if I space out and don't know which stop it is, I won't get lost. The train comes and I smile, standing up and walking forward. I get on and find a seat, sitting next to a man with some earplugs in and what seemed to be a camera case. I watch the street sign change and don't turn my eyes.

I'm kind of nervous about being on here for the first time. I hadn't ridden it by myself before. When my street came up, the man beside me also stood. I let him walk first and then followed him onto the platform. I didn't put my messenger bag back over my back till I was on the street and then made my way the two blocks to the school. I sighed when I reached the big brownstone building, walking to the front door. The kids still had about thirty minutes to arrive and I knew the parents would be interested in meeting me. The old teacher had passed last week and the principal texted about switching grades. I get to the principal's office and knock on the door, which opens.

"Morning, Alexander." She stated. She wasn't deaf, but would sign as she spoke since being able to read lips was a required lesson at the school.

" _Morning, Camille."_ I sign.

She opens the door wider and I walk in to see the guy from the train, he was gorgeous. I look at Camille and she smiles. "This is Magnus Bane, Alec. He's going to be the new art and photography teacher for the older students."

I turn and wave, smiling to the new guy. He nods, raising his hand. "Nice to meet you, Alexander."

I smile and nod. " _You also. I'm going to my class, just wanted to let you know I was here."_

Camille and Magnus wave and I head to my classroom. I walk in and sit my bag under the desk so the kids won't see it, turning the lights off my phone. I take out the name tags I made yesterday and tape them to the tables. The way I did this was that I had the child's name spelled out in sign language as well as the letters. I had four students to the table and five tables. I put two girls and two boys at each table, thankful I had an equal number. I then turned on the smartboard and opened the program for the class.

I had my name spelled out like the names on the tables, but used Mr. Alec. When I asked Camille, she agreed it would be easier for the kids to learn that name instead of the longer names. I had three kids that were recently deaf due to sickness or some other accident and so knew they wouldn't know anything yet. Four of them had deaf parents and were as well, so they would be more advanced. I had set those four together so I could work on other things with them. I had just finished with the program when the lights started to flicker. This was the signal for the door. I turned and saw a little girl walking in with her mother.

I smile and walk over. " _Hello, I'm Mr. Alec. You may find your name taped to the tables in front of a chair."_

I motion for them to follow me and then show them the table because they didn't sign.

The mother got what I meant and smiles. "Thank you. My names is Helen and this is Maggie. We're still adjusting."

I smile and help them find the little girl's name. I look at the mom and signal to the board. I had put some questions up so the parents would know what I needed to know and that I could read lips. She nods and turns. "We just got her out of the hospital from the accident last month. The doctor suggested this was the best school and so my husband and I were happy to get her in. We don't know much, but if you have anything to help."

I smile and hold up one finger, signalling her to wait. I go to my desk and pull out the packet I made for the three new deaf students and brought it over. I handed it to her and smiled. She took the packet and I watched as she got to the girls level. She waved and the girl clung to her mother. I got on to the girls level and smiled. I waved at her and then pointed to her name. I then took her hand and we made the letters of her name. She looked up at her mom with a smile and I saw a tear in her mom's eye.

I saw the lights flicker and turned to see Camille. I smile and she walks in. I point at the mother and then tell her who the little girl is. Camille explains some of what I cannot and I continue to show Maggie things on the board. Other parents come in and Camille helps me with them so we can get the parents that hear the answers they need. When it's just me and the kids and I open up the program and get started. Today was a lot of cartoon videos to introduce them to sign language. One of the requirements for the second years was that they had some kind of reading already. This was to make it easier on both the teachers and them.

The videos had words I couldn't say and while they were learning the basics, the reading skill would help. Most of our little ones were almost 7, so this usually wasn't an issue. We had a early education center that got them up to this level so they could really learn; these were the first years. This made it to where what we called second year, was really more like first or second grade in elementary. The morning was spent with about thirty minutes of video and then we learned to read the names of the classmates and how to spell them with the symbols.

I would put each students name up with the program and then the whole class would follow me with the signs. Purple lights signal time for lunch and I led them to the cafeteria. I help them find where to go and then sit where the teachers do. I could still see my students and they looked to be enjoying themselves. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Magnus Bane. I smile and he gestures to the seat across from me. I nod and watch as he sits, still able to see the kids.

"How was your morning?" He signs while speaking.

I smile. " _It was good. The kids are eager, which helps. How was yours?"_

"It was alright. Some of the older students have bad attitudes since I speak."

I shake my head. " _They weren't born this way probably. The ones that remember what sounds are like tend to adjust bad to their situation."_

I see his shoulders shake a bit, knowing he must be laughing. He shakes his head. "You have no idea. Have you always been deaf?"

I blow some air from my mouth and nod. " _I got real sick about a week of being born. This was the result. I don't mind it though. What made you want to sign?"_

He smiles. "It was considered a foreign language credit at my high school and I fell in love with it. I talk with my hands anyway, so why not use that to talk to everyone."

I nod and see the lights flicker. " _I gotta go. Hope the afternoon is better."_

He signs "thank you" and then I walk to gather my kids.

We get back into the room and I have art time. Well, more like color time. They were coloring sheets with the letter symbols on them while I printed up the work for the parents to help with at home. This is where we see who actually cares enough to help their children adjust to their outcomes. It also helped the hearing parents to learn about what we teach and how to speak with their own children. After art time, we walk down to music. I loved the way music was set up for deaf people. It was a light show and had special vibrations so we knew what the music was trying to say.

We sat with the other class and then I stepped to the side. The music teacher was in front and used power points to show what he was going to teach them. It is very important to show children at an early age that just because they couldn't hear, that didn't mean they couldn't like the same things as people who could hear. Once the students had their attention where it was needed, I went back to my room. This was my planning time and so I used it to get the packets into the right bags for the kids to get home. The teacher, Mr. Miller, brought my students back into the room and we had snack before their parents came to get them.

* * *

 _ **And first chapter! Hope you like it and make sure to let me know at the bottom! :)B**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey loyal readers! Thank you so much for the reviews and likes/favorites! I really didn't know how the last chapter would be taken since they aren't many where one of the boys can't talk. Only one more surprise and then it'll be on with the story. Keep in mind that I will have a question at the end of this one for you to answer as you read Magnus' first POV. My head is going in two different directions and so I will ask which you may prefer and take it into consideration! As for now...on with the chapter! :)B**_

 _ ***This is Magnus' take on the first meeting btw :)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

"Ugh…" I slammed my hand down on the blasted alarm clock in my bedroom and rolled to my back. I had been in Brooklyn for about two weeks so we could settle before my job that started today. I had a feeling this job would be taxing, but worth it. Since I was 14, I had been in love with American Sign Language, or ASL, and now I was going to help those who used it daily! A good friend hooked me up with this job because his girlfriend's sister is the principal and I was thankful for it. We did one phone interview and then I had to skype with the board of educators for the school for the second.

I run a hand down my face and sigh as I stretch, kicking the blanket off my body. I roll clumsily out of bed and head to my bathroom for a shower, thankful it would finish waking me up. I turn the water on and do my other business while waiting for it to heat up, grabbing my toothbrush and razor on the way. I had a mirror right under my shower head so I could shave and brush my teeth while in the shower. This was so I had more time for getting my makeup and clothes sorted. I quickly brush my teeth and the slowly run the blade over my skin, making it smooth. After that, I set the blade and brush on the counter where my sink is and then take my Midnight hair and body wash from Bath and Body works, applying it to my head.

I let it set in my hair for a moment while I quickly wash my skin, letting it soak my scalp. I then move my shower head and let the water rain on my, watching the water turn milky and then back to clear once I'm done rinsing. I get out and wrap a towel around my waist, opening the door and walking back to my room. I open my closet and pull out a pair of black slacks and slip them on. I then pull out a pink button up and set it on my bed, a cornflower blue tie to do with it perfectly. I sit at my vanity and get to work on my hair. I blow dry it and then add some gel to spike it everywhere. I smile as I finished and my hair looks like I just had a great lay.

I take my moisturizer and apply it to my face to keep my skin smooth and then apply my shadow, which I tone down for work so it's the same color as my skin. I use a light mascara and no liner because of the job. I only use chapstick during the day, so I put that in my pocket and turn to grab my shirt again. I slip my arms through and button it up on the way to the living room to start some toast and to feed my cat. I couldn't wait for Annie to get home later as I have missed her tremendously.

"Hey kitty." I smile as he jumps on the counter to greet me.

I take out a tuna packet and open it, pouring it onto the dish. I also add some milk to the other side for him. I head back to my room, toast hanging out of my mouth and pick up the tie I chose for today. I look in my mirror and tie it in place, folding the collar back over it. I then find my biker boots and slip the on, making sure the slacks are on the outside of them. I grab my phone and my messenger bag and head back to the living room. My camera was on the table by the door with my keys and jacket. I pull the jacket on and then put the messenger bag in place. I put the camera strap over my chest and then head out, grabbing my keys.

I lock up and make the trek to the station, thankful I live five minutes from where I can get to the school. I get into a seat and put my buds in, trying to block out the noise as I focus on what I need to for class today. I was teaching art and photography electives to the upper classes and was hoping they received me well. At one stop in a guy sits next to me and just watched the street signs. I tried not to pay him any mind, but his eyes were the deepest shade of blue and were gorgeous. When my stop came, I got up and walked off, not bothering with the guy. I made it to the school building and walked in.

"Morning, Camille."

"Magnus. Here is your itinerary and everything needed for the students. I forgot to give it to you yesterday. You are teaching the fourth through eight years, they will have attitudes and three new students who are recently deaf will be in one of the…"

Someone knocked, interrupting her. I watched as she let in the person and tried to act calm when it was the eyes from the train. We were introduced and then he left.

"Alec is a school veteran here so if you need anything, he'll be happy to help you. I think that's about it."

I smile. "Alright. Later."

I open the door and stop when she calls my name. I turn back around and look at her.

"Good luck."

I just smile and walk to my room. I had come yesterday to set up most of the supplies and so really didn't need to do anything. I sat my camera on the desk and my bag, keys, and silenced phone inside the bottom drawer. I leaned against the desk after writing my name on the board and then waited as I noticed the light flicker. I had to get use to that as that was the bell system. They used a color system so the students know where to go and why. The morning went by alright, except for my third class. This had the three new students in it and so they gave me attitude since I could speak and hear just fine. One person defended me though, so I am at least happy to have impressed some of them.

I walk to the cafeteria and get in line for a salad. I smile when I notice Alec and head that way. The conversation with him was very comfortable. I felt like I knew him a while instead of meeting him this morning. I tried not to stare at him as he walked because his jeans fit him very nicely. I put my tray where it was meant to and then head to my classroom. The final two classes were easier to get through as they were eighth year students. This being their last year, I was hoping to get them up to level with the other kids their ages at public school, private as well. I sighed when the end of the day bell went off. This was a long day, but I liked it. I felt like I could really do a difference here once the kids got used to me.

I packed up my things and then made my way back to the station for the train. I put my buds in when I got outside and sigh, the vocals of Lady Gaga and Adam Lambert. They were what was mostly on my calm down list for after work, and they were awesome which is a plus. I felt someone tug on my bag and stopped, turning to see the blue eyes from lunch.

"Hey." I sign and gesture for him to walk with me.

"Was the afternoon any better?"

I smile and nod. "A bit, they were the older kids though. Yours?"

I watched his smile grow and his hand raise. "They were very good. I think I have a good bunch of second years."

We continue till we got on the train and he tells me which stop is his. I understood because he couldn't hear the conductor, which made his attitude this morning click in my head.

"I can tell you if you want. I'm right after your stop, on Jamison St."

He smiled. "Thank you. Where did you move from?"

"Florida. You from here?"

He shakes his head and I can see a hint of sadness in his eyes as he replies. "No, long story. I went to school where we work and the closer commute is worth it, though."

Something about his reply made me want to change the subject, so I did. We talked about his sister at Ralph Lauren and his friends from school. I told him about my friends here and about how I came to New York.

"Robinson Avenue." Was called out and I sighed. "Your stop, Alec."

He nods and takes my phone. I watch as he quickly typed something and then hands it back to me. I look at him as the car slows down. "Text if you need anything. My phone lights up so I know when you do."

I just nod and quickly send him a text so he has my number as well. Alec smiles and I watch as he gets off. That man was something else. I wait the five minutes till my stop and then get out walking to my apartment. Annie and Catarina should be back by now as Annie stayed with Catarina why I got us settled here. I open my door and I feel a little body around my waist.

"I missed you daddy! Is my room ready?"

I pick her up and squeeze her to me. "Yes. I thought we could wait till this weekend to add anything, but your bed is ready. Did you have fun in Florida with Auntie Cat?"

I watch her eyes light up and she gets down, leading me to the couch. I hear tale after tale about Disney World and Harry Potter and just smile.

"Can I see my room?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Sure, sweetheart. It's on the left."

She runs down and I look at Catarina. "So...how was it?"

She sighs as she sets down. "It was good. Tessa signed the forms over without a problem. She's yours, Magnus. I can watch during the day as I now stay home and Ragnor works. We want to help and cost is horrible in childcare. Plus, I'm a teacher so I could always start her teaching now."

"Thank you, tell my friend as well."

She nods and kisses my cheek as she walks out.

I order take out for us from Chinatown and then head back to my girl. I was so glad she was home. I had been fighting for custody for a year and Tessa finally gave it to me. I guess when she figured out I was going to be teaching and so support would suck, she caved. She wanted to travel and things anyway and that just wasn't a life for a child, especially Annie.

"Annie, food's here." I call out as he guy delivers our food to the door.

She runs down and sits at the table as I pay for the meal. I open the container and then give her hers, watching as she digs in. It was surreal having her here. I wouldn't trade it for anything though. We spend the rest of the night watching some movie on the family channel and then I run her water for her. I keep the bathroom door open as she assures me she can clean herself. She's five, so I know she can. It's just I'm her dad and I missed out on a year of her. I wanted to be close.

"Daddy, can you help with the towel?"

I turn in and hold open a towel, turning my head a bit as I hear the water drain. She pulls me to her and when I feel her shoulders, I wrap my arms around her so she's in the towel. It was rule we had, mommy and Annie bathe together while Daddy did the dishes. We were going to have to readjust because we taught her that boys and girls don't see each other naked. I help her to her room and shut the door so she can dress. She comes out in a long gown with Elsa on the front and climbs in my lap with a book.

"Read this one tonight." she whispers.

I take the book, a Frozen one of course, and begin. We just sit as I whisper the words in her ear and we talk about the pictures before turning each page. I feel her drift as I get to the end and so I pick her up. I carry her to her room and tuck her in, a little teddy going next her. I go to my room and put on some pajamas as I settle into my bed and turn on the news. I notice my phone blinking from its place beside my bed and open it.

 _"It's Alec, see you tomorrow Magnus."_

I sigh and reply back, apologizing for just now getting back to him.

I didn't tell him about Annie today, or Tessa. We didn't really get to those kinds of questions. I do know I'm attracted, very much so. Tessa was the first girl and my last as far as I'm concerned. We were fine when we were dating. We got married right out of high school when she got pregnant. We were still fine; though, till Annie got sick. That's how we met Catarina and her boyfriend. He was the doctor that helped heal her. I close my eyes and sigh as a small smile comes over my face and sleep claims me once more.

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone! I hope you liked this one! Now, I need input on when to tell Alec about Annie. I have it where Magnus slips quite early without thinking about what he says and I have him waiting till he's sure about Alec. What would you guys like to see? Also, I will probably forget that Alec signs when make him hold conversations and just put what he's actually signing without mentioning him using his hands, so a warning. This is because I write as I think something so won't always think about him using his hands.**_

 _ **GUESTS: Thank you both so much for the reviews! Glad you liked the last chapter :)B**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey all! I split this up into 2 chapters because I want the talk to be in Magnus' POV. I will have Alec's reaction to the news in his next POV chapter, but as I was writing, splitting it up makes the best option. You'll see as you read! :)B**_

 **ALEC**

The walk home from the station wasn't as tiring as I thought it would be for a Friday. It was the weekend and I was only grateful because that means tomorrow is Saturday. My first weekend as a working adult. Izzy and I usually spend Friday nights together. It's our time to catch up with the week and have bonding time. That's what Izzy thinks anyway. Me, well...I'm always happy to have time with my sister. We were really close. I wanted to talk with her anyway. My mind has been all over since lunch and I didn't know what to do with that. Magnus knew something was up because I was quiet all the way to my stop. Which isn't like me with him, for some reason. Don't get me wrong, he's very gorgeous and sweet and well...everything.

I have never let myself get this close this fast and it was scaring me. That and I think he's already taken, which is why I want to talk to my sister. I didn't want to give up a friend if that's what he wants to be, I can try to do that. I did it with Jace. Magnus is different, though, and I can't explain it. I walk through my door, the apartment empty as always since Izzy works longer than me. I put my things up and change into lounge pants. I see my phone blinking and pick it up.

 ** _"I don't know if I did anything, but I'm sorry."_**

I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face as I stared at Magnus' comment. I opened my phone and quickly punched in **_"I just need to think on some things. Sorry about the ride home, today."_**

I sit the phone down and quickly pull out the beef to start on my stroganoff. Izzy loves it and so I thought I'd make it. I put the beef in a pan of water and let it slowly start to thaw because I forgot to this morning and this hurries the process a bit. I take out the things for salad and set them on the counter. I then take out a pan and start the oven for the breadsticks. While it's heating up, I take out the pot and start the water for the pasta and then cut up the lettuce, tomato, carrots, cucumber, etc for the salad. We loved a full garden salad with almost everything in it. I see the phone blink again and I open it to see Magnus' comment again.

 _ **"OMG, I need to talk tomorrow. Can you meet? It's important and I think I may know what happened."**_

I stare at it, sitting the knife on the counter. Meet? Could I? What if he tells me Annie is his girlfriend, or worse...his wife? I mean, we have both kind of flirted all week. I can't be the other person, I watched my mother go through that a lot growing up. I just couldn't do that to someone; not to mention recent events. I get that Magnus is bisexual as we've already had this conversation and I know he's only been with one woman. He never said her name, though, which is why I'm freaking out. I don't know how long I'm staring at my phone but the lights flicker to let me know that someone is entering my house. I look up to see Izzy, who immediately knows something is wrong.

"What happened?" she signs, practically dropping her bag.

I know I'm going to break and I just stare as she comes around and pulls me to her. She grabs my phone and reads and then looks up at me. I feel her take my face and she brings my eyes to her face so she can talk.

"What did he do to you? I'll kill him."

I shake my head and seeing the worry, I pull back so I can reply to her.

"I think he's taken Izzy. He mentioned someone named Annie today. I'm just scared, I think. I don't know what to do."

She keeps her face locked with my eyes and seriously states. "You have to meet him, Alec. It will eat you if you don't. After Jordan, you have to meet him. Find out."

I take in a breath and sigh, knowing she's right. I hold out my hand and she puts my phone in it. I open it back up and click reply. _**"When and where?"**_

I set the phone down and attempt a smile. "Dinner in thirty." I then move my hands back to working on the salad.

I don't know if she stayed long, but I was alone again in the kitchen. Izzy was right about needing to know. Jordan cheated on me and we caught him, this was another reason not to be the other person. I know what it's like for the person already with him. I finish cutting the salad and put it in the fridge to keep it cool while I'm finishing the hot stuff. I check the noodles, which are half way finished and then start on browning the meat. I put the bread in the oven and then set a colander in the sink so it's ready when I have to pour the water out of the pot.

It doesn't take long and I have everything in a bowl for the table. Izzy comes in and sets the table up for me while I make the last little bit of dinner. She pulls out some wine and holds it up, asking which one. I smile and point to the red and she nods in agreement. My phone blinks before I set down and I open up his answer.

 _ **"10 at the dinosaur play area in central park?"**_

I reply with an _ **"ok**_ " and then sit my phone on the counter. Dinner was a time for family, it's how we were raised. Izzy and I always put our phones up when at the table, our parents did as well when we were all together. I sit down and smile at Izzy, who smiles back. We don't talk much because I need my hands to eat. I was hungry and so made quick work of emptying my plate. I look up at my sister, who's holding her wine glass and looking at me.

"You ok?" she signs.

I shrug. "I think so. We're meeting in the morning at the dino area of the park."

I see her brow furrow. "Why there?"

I shrug. "No clue. At least I can get answers."

She nods. "I'm cleaning, you rest."

I roll my eyes, but take the bottle and our glasses to the living area and turn on netflix.

We had a close caption TV for the hearing impaired and so I set it up for Sons of Anarchy. We never watched it and so now that it was over, we were starting from the beginning. We were on Season 3 and it was getting to where we both really got into what was happening. The main guy was good looking as well, so a plus for us. Izzy plopped next to me and sit the popcorn between us as I pushed the button for the show to start. We then set back and let the world of bikers and the IRA entertain us as we made small talk. I found out that she has a breakfast/brunch date with the Simon guy from her work. She told me a bit about him and I am really hoping he doesn't turn out like Clary's brother. That guy was an ass, let me tell you. He was her first love and they dated for about a year. He really messed with her and so she has a big insecurity about letting guys in to much.

Most guys couldn't get passed the fact her brother couldn't connect with them to gain brownie points. Since they never really tried, I wasn't bothered with that. They tried to use the excuse they felt I didn't like them, but Izzy knew they never tried to get me to. Being close to your sibling sucks sometimes, but we both always put each other first. I feel Izzy's head start to droop on my head as the show reaches about three episodes in and turn off the TV. I pick her up and carry her to her room, where I lay her down and put the blanket over her. I then go and clean up our glasses, knowing the wine would be horrible if I just left it. I put the wine in the fridge to let it stay cool and then put the glasses in the dishwasher, turning it on.

Izzy didn't earlier so we could add the glasses when we were finished with them. I then go to my room, grabbing my phone on the way and put it in the charger. I didn't have messages, so Magnus must have been alright with my reply. I get into my bed and stare at the ceiling, trying not to think too much on what Magnus has to tell me in the morning. I'm really hoping my head is playing with me and Annie's a friend, a family member, anything other than something Magnus can see naked. I shake my head to get that thought out and then turn on the radio my father got me so long ago. I watch the lights shine like a concert out of the machine and then my eyes slowly drift off as sleep claims me.

* * *

 ** _Alright lovelies! Hope you liked Alec's POV to set up the meet in the next chapter! Please leave a comment and/or questions as the bottom so I know what you thought on this!_**

 ** _ALSO: My first malec story, Same Place Same Problems, has a AN at the end. For those that haven't read, I'm hoping to update it and make some changes to it when I get the time. For those that haven't, keep that in mind if you do!:)B_**

 ** _GUEST: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Thanks for the review:)B_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey all you wonderful reviewer, readers, people! So sorry about the weeks between updates. I had this one pieced together, but no time to post it. I had some project due, but my semester is over! Just one more than I have a Masters! This is very exciting. Anyway, I have two weeks where my girls are in school and I'm not before the holidays, so hopefully I'll get the next one up soon. I'm still working on Alec's reaction to who Annie is. This is more dialogue, because it was easier to write this way. Also, it's short because it's part 2 with Alec's last chapter if you didn't realize. The next one I'm thinking will be like a part three, so it won't be as long as my normal chapters either. :)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

I didn't sleep well. Thoughts of Alec and the subject of conversation I was needing to have was just two of the reasons why. The third was the little girl sleeping next to me. She had a bad dream and so climbed into bed with me about three hours ago. Living with her mother was hard for her, and not just because she's a daddy's girl. Tessa's new guy wasn't very nice and it affected our daughter. Annie was a handful if you weren't used to her, or if you didn't want to really get used to her. Tessa was also moving to London with said guy and so my daughter is having a small case of abandonment issues. I haven't talked about Alec around her and so I have no clue how this is going to play out. I feel her little body start to wake and I smile as her beautiful dark eyes open and she looks at me. They were the eyes of my mother, of me, and I was happy she got them. Tessa's were also brown, but they were my shape.

"Morning, Daddy. What are we doing?"

I smile. "Well, Auntie Cat and Uncle Ragnor are meeting us at the park and then after lunch decorations for your room."

I watch the dimple in her little left cheek show up and she squeals. "Get up daddy, we gots to get ready."

I shake my head and grab her around her waist, tickling her side.

"Daddy needs a shower. Why don't you get dressed and play in your room? We'll have cereal when I'm finished."

She nods and I watch as she runs off.

I throw the blanket off and get up, heading to the shower, grabbing some jeans on the way. I turn on the water after shutting the door. I have a dark colored curtain so that if I'm needed Annie can come in and not see me. She's only five and I didn't like bathing while she was up. I was too wound up to do it last night though. I shake my head and get into the spray after dropping my pants. A sigh leaves my lips as the water wakes me up some more. We were meeting Cat and Ragnor at 9:30 to give me some time with Annie before Alec got there. I needed to tell her about my new friend because she'd ask when she saw him. Not that he's anything but that right now. I just hope he won't mind my daughter. I feel like he's just as attracted as I am and this is what has me worried more than anything else.

"Daddy, your phone was ringing."

I hear called through the door. I finish quickly and turn off the water. I pull on the pair of jeans I brought with me and open the door. I use the towel to dry off my upper body and hair on the way to my room. My phone was a text from Ragnor to let me know they were bringing me a latte. I reply and then pull down an orange thermal, pulling the sleeves up a bit since it's the end of August.

"Can I watch you?"

I smile as I see my baby and nod. "Of course."

She climbs on the bed and I sit at my chair. I add a small bit of shadow that matches my lid because I'm with my baby at the park and we'll get enough looks as it is. I do add my thick eye liner, pointing it out. I also add just a tad of mascara and some gloss. I then run some gel through my hair and then put on some lotion that has a shimmer.

"Me too."

I smile and turn around. "C'mere."

I put a small bit of lotion on Annie's tiny hand and then close the cap. She rubs her hands and moves them over her forearms, making sure to get it where she wants it. She's wearing a tinkerbell shirt and a pair of capris today. Catarina had gone shopping for me and shipped everything here while they were in Florida with Annie. We go into the kitchen and I pull down the box of Trix for her and some Cheerios for me. I make both bowls and then sit hers in front of her at the table. I sit next to her and we eat in silence.

"Can I bring my lion to the park, daddy?"

I shake my head. "Not today, baby. We have to take the underground train for two stops and I don't want lose him."

She nods in agreement and then goes to get her shoes. I pull on the boots I still had by the door from yesterday and then put my wallet and phone in my back pockets. Annie comes back into the main room and I grab my keys. She takes my hand and I lock the door before we head out. The ride to the park was fun. It was too noise though, so I couldn't talk to her about Alec yet. She runs a bit ahead of me as we see our friends and I smile in thanks when I take the latte from Ragnor.

"Annie, I wanna tell you something real quick then you and Auntie Cat can play."

She nods and sits with Ragnor on a bench. I kneel down and get to her level as I tell her about Alec. I let her know he's just a friend, but that he's coming here this morning so I can explain about her.

"Is he going to be like Will, daddy?" she whispered to me.

I glance at Cat, who nods for me to go on. I look back at my daughter.

"No, sweetie. He's a lot nicer than Will and he's more like me and you. He uses his hands to talk as well, like you and me sometimes."

"So he can't hear sometimes, like me?"

I see the hope in her eyes at finding someone like her and I smile.

"It's complicated. If he wants to talk to you, I'll tell him about you. It's not really my story, baby girl."

She nods and then Cat takes her on the dinosaurs. I sit next to Ragnor and watch, checking the time. He still had about ten minutes and I was slowly getting nervous. Ragnor knew to leave me alone as Cat already let him in on our conversation yesterday. This was not how I wanted to tell this man I had a daughter. I look at Ragnor as he elbows me and then look to where he's pointing. Alec is standing about ten feet in front of me and I see him looking at the man next to me. I take in and let out a breath and whisper to the man next to me about watching Annie. I then get up and walk over to the guy I was about to either make or break a relationship with.

"Morning." I sign as I get close enough.

"Who's Annie?" he signs back. Straight to the point.

I run a hand down my face and sigh. "Not my wife, if that's what you're worried about. Not a girlfriend either."

I see a lot of stress leave him and I'm hoping this is a good sign. He glances again to Ragnor, who isn't paying attention because he's watching his girl with my daughter. Alec looks back at me and I motion to a part of wall that we could sit on comfortably. He nods and we sit. I don't know how long we're there, but he moves my face to look at him. I see his need for an answer and I smile.

"I don't want to scare you. I'm attracted to Alec, and I'm nervous."

I let him process that and he moves to glance at the playground. He then looks back at me and I don't say anything because I don't know what he's thinking.

"Daughter." he signs.

I just nod.

"Explain." he signs again.

I let out a breath and nod. "Tessa, my ex-wife, and I got pregnant prom night. Typical first time, but ours turned into six years. We fought, a lot. It got worse when Annie got sick. I have her full time, Tessa's leaving."

He looks back at the play area, why...I don't really know. I just watch him though, mostly because I don't know what else to do. We're both twenty two and I have a five year old little girl. It's a lot for someone to take in and I wouldn't be surprised if he decided it was too much. He looks back at me and looks at my face. I keep my eyes on his because I want him to see the truth behind what I just told him.

"She's sick?"

I smile. "Not really, not as bad. When she was two, she was diagnosed with Leukemia. The type she had left her partly deaf. This is where I thank everything in me that I chose this as my language, not to mention my major. The chemo did it. She didn't lose her hair, just her hearing. We sign more than we talk in my home and you have to make sure you have her full attention or she won't hear you."

He looks back over again. I touch his arm lightly and he looks at me.

"I know this is a lot. I didn't even realize I talked about her yesterday and I wasn't keeping her from you on purpose. She's on the list to start school next year because she's not good at reading yet. My friend, Catarina, is helping with that."

He nods and a puff of air comes out of him. "Give me till Monday? I'm attracted to you as well, but…"

I nod. "I know." I sign.

I watch as he gets up and walks the way he came. I look down and run my fingers through my hair. Monday, two days, I had to wait two fucking days to see if I had even an inch of the opportunity with that man that I had twenty four hours ago. I hear my name and look up to see Ragnor looking at me. I nod that I'm alright and walk back over. I keep my eyes on my daughter, who's chasing after Catarina. I tell Ragnor that I told Alec all of it, I didn't keep anything about Annie a secret. He assures me that's a good thing. It showed the kind of person, father, I am. I just shrug. I hadn't planned on meeting Alec, just on Annie and me. When I tell my friend this, he tells me that's fate, or karma. Either way, it could be a good thing that I met him. Annie runs over when she notices I'm back, asking about lunch. I nod and we all start walking to grab some lunch on the way to the train to head to IKEA for some stuff.

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys liked it! Be sure to leave anything below to let me know thoughts questions, anything. The next one will be Alec thinking it over and hopefully it won't take as long as this one did to get to you guys! :)B**_

 _ **GUESTS: Thank you and I'm glad you guys are liking the story! :)B**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Look who got Alec up earlier! This one is longer, but it was needed. After Magnus' next chapter, things may start to progress. It will be slow though, so not sure when the smut and lemons will come to play. With a child in the story, different times will be made for the steps they take. Magnus also needs to figure out Alec's big insecurity, which will be when it's needed. Hope you like the reaction and how Alec handles it.**_ _ **:)B**_

 **ALEC**

Turning away from Magnus was hard. A lot harder than I thought it would be. A kid, a little girl that depends on him. Could I help with that? Did I want to? I was twenty two, just out of college, just now out of the closet to my parents. Was I ready to be in a relationship like that? I didn't know. I still don't. It was never considered before. Don't get me wrong, I know teens have sex, and babies can come from that. I just never thought that a man I wanted to be with would biologically have one.

I vetoed the train, which I knew would cause Izzy to panic if she ended up beating me home. She left before I did to meet that guy for a late breakfast, early lunch, thing. I finally make it to my building and the doorman waves as he opens the door. It was weird, having a doorman. Izzy's job paid better than mine, though, so we were able to live with one. I walk up the stairs, prolonging my journey. My sister was going to ask questions that I couldn't answer. All I could tell her was Annie was a little girl who had been sick. I didn't even ask if there was a chance for her to become sick again. Cancer isn't something to take lightly and the fact that little girl lost most of her hearing from it hurt me.

I make it to my floor and open the door to see Izzy on the couch. She looks up and gives a small smile, trying to be reassuring, I'm positive. I just shake my head and walk the small hallway to my room. I didn't want to talk about it, yet. I needed to figure out my feelings before figuring out how to answer what Magnus needed me to, we both needed an answer to. It was a difficult decision. I turn my radio on, but dim the lights. The lights flickering help and I know music would be a bigger outlet if I could hear the words to the songs. I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I watch the lights catch some of the glitter of the old popcorn ceiling and think of the man I left. He didn't sparkle at work, but it fit him. His eyes were also more pronounced with the guyliner and made the yellowish green in the center of his brown pop.

I shake my head before emotions crowd me. I knew I needed to make a decision my head and my heart could agree on, the issue was figuring out what that decision would be. I sit up and pull my laptop to me, turning it on and opening up a document. I then type out the pros to having a relationshiop with Magnus.

 _PROS: he's fun, smart, good looking, honest, passionate, kind hearted, fair, already understands me differently than others._

 _CONS: I can't talk so he made get tired of that(Jordan did), __

I stare at my computer trying to come up with something about Magnus that would turn me off him. I also knew I shouldn't compare him to Jordan, but it was hard. Jordan was the first guy to give me a chance and not ditch me right after sex. Not that I knew anyway. We also dated a while before that happened. I then add dating someone with a child list.

 _PROS: he would be very caring, compassionate, responsible, great dad._

I almost delete the last one, but Magnus was, I could tell. It takes a strong person to keep a sick kid. My parents just drew the line at gay, I guess.

 _CONS: Time? dating?_

The Cons, I couldn't really answer those. I didn't know how the dating would go, or how much time Magnus would have since he does have a girl. What I did know was he seems to have sacrificed a lot to have her. Custody battles are bad and if he gained it, either the mother's a piece of shit or she didn't want their daughter. I turn my face as outside light pours into my room and see my sister poking her head in.

"Simon brought some food. I wanted to wait for you. It's chicken." she signs.

I smile and nod, letting her I'll be there in a moment.

I grab my laptop, finally ready to discuss my lists with my sister. This was how I worked. I made the list and she helped me get my thoughts in order so I could make the best decision for me. I walk out and sit it on the coffee table. Izzy must be in the kitchen as it's just a nerdy guy sitting in a chair. He gets up and waves. I wave and turn to find my sister. She comes out of the kitchen as I turn and hands me a plate. I let out a breath and sit on the couch, Izzy in the floor so she can use the table, and the guy in the chair he was in. We don't talk, well I don't. I know they are, but Izzy can't use her hands so I don't know what they're saying. She takes my plate, and theirs, to the kitchen for me and then sits back down.

"What did you find out?"

I glance at the guy and Izzy smiles. "This is Simon, he's different. I'm going to talk as I sign so he knows what's going on. He wanted to meet you."

I nod and she introduces us, explaining to Simon how she's going to talk to both of us. I open up the laptop and turn it face her. I give her a minute to look through my lists and then she looks up.

"Daughter? Really?"

I nod. I see her face scrunch as she thinks. I know she's trying to figure out her thoughts as well and so sit back. Simon motions for me and I look at him. He motions to the seat next to me and I nod. He moves and gives me a sheet of paper.

" _Can you teach me without Izzy knowing? I want to show both of you I'm different. She's told me about some of the guys."_

I look up at him, my eyes wide. He just nods and I can see his questions, his hope. I nod and hold out my hand for a pen. He gives me on and I write my number as well as a message. " _Text me, my phone will blink."_

He nods and gets the paper just out of sight as Izzy looks up.

"Well, You like kids, Alec. You've always wanted one. What's the question? I mean, I get the dilemma, but what's your main hangup? This seems like you already know the answer you want." she signs as she speaks.

I let out a breath and sign. "It's a big thing, Izzy. What if something happens? What if I get close to the little girl and something happens? It would be double the hurt if I had to leave her as well. Not to mention what it'd do to her."

She nods, thinking on that for a bit. I mean, yes, I knew Annie wasn't an issue. The ending was the issue, the risk of letting in two people instead of one. I didn't know if I was ready for that.

She looks at me and smiles. "Can I tell you what I really think you should do?"

I nod and she continues. "I know you care too much for just friends, like Jace. You need to explain the insecurities. Explain Jordan. He's not Jordan, you have to remember that. I think if you guys go slow, let the relationship progress slower than it normally would, it would be better for all three of you."

I set there, not replying. I went over what she told me in my head twice. I wanted to make sure I understood what she meant.

I look at her and smile. "Develop the relationship as friends, build up. That's what you mean, yea?"

She smiles and nods. I smile back, giving a nod. This is why I wanted at least day and a half because I didn't know if she'd be home for me to talk to already. It usually takes me about an hour to hash everything out if she's here to help me. She's blunt and will tell me exactly what I need to hear, not what I want to hear. It's complicated, but I wouldn't have another way. My phone blinks and I look down at it.

" _ **Can we talk?"**_

My brows furrow as I look at the message. I don't want to look up because Izzy will ask what Magnus said, but it wasn't Magnus that texted. I look up as Izzy takes my phone and then her angry face looks at me. We don't do anything but sign. I know Simon is confused because he can't follow what's being said. Basically getting asked about Jordan wasn't on my to do list today. He hadn't messaged me in a month, not since we caught him. Izzy was with me when we did, as he wanted to finally meet her and she him. He didn't count on us being early. We argue for about ten minutes and then she comes closer to me.

"Please, just follow your heart. Alec, I don't want to see you hurt and I know which one is more capable than that. I would text Magnus to get some of you more intense questions answered. Don't give me that look, I know you have some."

I wrinkle my nose and shake my head bit, which makes her laugh.

"Promise to let Jordan go, don't do this to yourself."

I nod. She gets up, letting me know she's going out with Simon for some music thing. I watch the door shuts and look at my phone. The message was still up. I knew why. I ran into his brother two days ago and he told me the girl left him. I shake my head and delete his message, I didn't need that. I knew that more than Izzy did.

I open my messages and look at Magnus' face. He took the picture on the train home one day so I could have it. I smile as I notice a dimple in his left cheek and a twinkle in his eye. I blew out some air as I sit my face on my hand. I didn't know what to say to him. Would he think it was too soon for me to make a decision? He knew Izzy was my voice of reason and he didn't know that she wasn't supposed to be here. Should I just wait? I really had some other questions I needed answered, though. I nod and type, sending a message before I lost my nerve.

"Hi."

I set the phone down and close my eyes, my head leaning back on the couch. I feel the vibration of the phone. I pick my head up and look down.

" _ **Hi?"**_

I smile. "I didn't know what to type. Can we meet? I have more questions."

I get up to get a glass of soda as I wait for his reply. I come back and turn on a movie, making sure the captions are in place as he texts back.

 _ **"I can tomorrow. I'm decorating Annie's room."**_

I look at that one. I contemplate on what to say for a bit before asking if he knows where Java Jones is since it's in the middle of our stops.

 _ **"Yes, good coffee."**_

He doesn't have his normal happy faces, but I'm sure he's nervous as well.

 _ **"Noon? That too late? early?"**_

He replies fast and I smile. "Noon is fine, Annie's staying with my friend tonight. :)"

"OK, see you then."

I put up the phone and start the movie, hoping that with the questions, my final decision will be the right one for all of us.

* * *

 _ **Alright, guys and the thoughts rehashed with Izzy. Hope you liked the chapter. I am not sure when the next will be, but I will try to get something up soon. I need to figure out the conversation and which questions to ask. Any suggestions to questions for Alec and Magnus, don't be afraid to write them below. Also, don't forget to leave any questions and comments you have for this chapter! I love every single one that is written :)B**_

 _ **GUESTS: As always, thank you! Glad you liked the last update :)B**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! Hope you like it!:)B**_

 **MANGUS**

After getting Annie's room all up and sorted, I helped her pack her new tinkerbell overnight bag for Catarina and Ragnor's. She had an early appoint in the morning with Ragnor and so they offered to let me sleep in. I had promised her I would be at the hospital around 8 since the blood tests would be at about 8:30. This way I could get a good night sleep and she could play with their kitty. My wonderful, beautiful daughter has been in remission for about a year and half and the test were to make sure she was in the clear. It can take up to three year and so Ragnor wanted to keep close tabs on our little, doing these about once a month. I was grateful they moved up here to work with her since I had this job offer.

The school where Alec and I worked was one of the top in the country and it's where I wanted her to go. Since I got the job, Annie gets to go for free. It's part of the perks and also one of the main reasons for the job. I watch Annie and Cat walk around the hall to the elevator and then shut the door. I had told them about Alec's texts and so they were taking Cat for a special lunch at McDonald's while I was with him. I let out a breath as I lock the door and look at my empty apartment. What to do now? I was trying not to think about what Alec could possibly want with meeting me. I didn't want to get my hopes up. A bath, with loads of aromatherapy was going to be needed, I think.

I head to the bathroom and strip out of my clothes, leaving on my shorts. I sit on the toilet and start the water. As it's filling up, I pour in some lilac and camomile salts, bubbles as well. I then stirp and sit in the tub, laying back on my bath pillow. When I take these, I leave all electronics and things out of the room, except for music. I turn on my bathroom radio and classical comes through the speakers. I only listened to it when I needed to destress. It helped a lot. I sigh and turn off the spout as I get good and relaxed in the tub. I close my eyes and let the instruments sooth me into relaxation, my mind going blank to all worry. I sit in the bath till the bubbles are almost evaporated and the water is cold. I pull the plug and stand up, grabbing my black towel off the rack. I wrap it around me and pick up my clothing, putting the items in the hamper as I leave the small room. I get to my room and don't even bother with pajamas. I drop the towel and climb into bed, hoping for a good night rest because it would be nice.

I wake up to my alarm and sigh. I reflect on what this morning had in store, not wanting to think on my little meet up with Alec. I was still trying not to go too far on either side of feeling where that man was concerned because I really didn't want to take it like a girl if he said he couldn't do it. I get up and go the closet, pulling out a pair of black lounge pants. I was going to be uncomfortable otherwise. I pull them up and then pull down a white tee. I pull it over my head and add a cap to my hair. I didn't have time to really do it, so a cap would work. I slip on some flip flops and then grab a hoodie on the way out. I promised my daughter to be there and so I was going to keep it now that I could be there. I take a cab because it was quicker and then pay the man as I get out. I stop at the coffee counter inside the door and then make my way up to where my little girl was. I see Catarina sitting outside the room and walk up.

"How is she?"

She smiles and gives me a hug. "We just got here so Ragnor is explaining what is going to happen. He said you could go right in."

I smile and hand her my cup, walking into the room.

"Daddy!"

"Hey princess. You ready?"

I could see the nerves and pulled her too me, cupping her face. "You know it's going to be alright. I love you."

She smiles and holds up the sign for "I love you" before they take her to the room. I wasn't allowed in the room so I promised to be here when they brought her in. I sit next to the woman I grew to love as a sister and she hands me my cup back. I take a sip and lean my head on the window behind me.

"Wanna talk about it?"

I turn my head to look at her. "No. I'm trying not to be hopeful. It'll hurt more."

She nods and leans her head on my shoulder. We just sit there, not talking. Not that we needed to. She knew I was nervous about everything today. I could feel myself drifting and leaned my head back up, opening my eyes. I wanted to be alert when they came to talk about Annie. I smiled a bit as they rolled her in. She smiled and I followed them into the room, throwing my cold coffee away. I sit on the bed next to my daughter and she puts her head on my knee. The nurse gets us set up and then tells us Ragnor will be in about thirty minutes. I see it's about 9:00 now so hopefully we'd be done by noon. The tests usually take an hour or two because Ragnor is very thorough with his remission patients.

I feel Annie start to drift off as I start to run my fingers through her hair and I smile. I still couldn't believe she was here with me, living with me. I really hated Tessa just leaving her before she was well for good. I hear a cough and look over to see Ragnor and Catarina. I smile and they come in. Ragnor tells me about the test, one being a bit different than normal. He was expecting the tests to be negative as the others have been given that Annie has shown no signs of being sick again.

"Have you thought about an aid for her?" Ragnor asked.

I shook my head. "She knows ASL, will be going to the school next year when she's reading better. She doesn't need an aid."

They both nod and we talk about little things Ragnor is paged at about 11 and I know I'm getting nervous. I wasn't going to be able to change to meet Alec. Oh well, this is my life till Annie's better so he's going to have to deal with it. I look at Cat, who smiles at me and Ragnor brings a folder back in the room.

"Everything's fine. All negative, just like we thought. I already set up for three months from now. We're almost at the normal level needed to be completely clear, which is very good, Magnus."

I let out a breath of relief, not matter how long it's been, hearing that your daughter was still on the upside of the illness is the greatest news.

"Can I go home now, daddy?"

We all look at Annie, who sits up by me now. I hold up my hand and sign. "Cat and Ragnor want to treat you to McDonald's for good tests."

I see her eyes light up and she starts getting excited. Ragnor and I leave so Catarina can help her change and then I give her a hug, walking out of the building with them before taking a different cab to meet Alec. The ride was shorter than I thought it would be and I pay the man when he stops. I get out and walk in, noticing Alec in the corner. I hold up a finger and the walk to the counter. I order an iced tea and a sandwich, hungry from not eating earlier. They give me a number and then I walk over to Alec.

"Hey." I wave and sit down.

He waves and then I lean back. No one does anything for a bit and the waitress brings my lunch. I smile and then look at Alec.

"Are we alright?" I ask, making sure he can read my lips before I take a bite.

He nods and holds his hand up. "I still had some questions. First though, I shouldn't have left like I did. I'm sorry, Magnus."

I smile and do a "don't mention it" gesture. "What questions?"

He smiles and pushes a paper over. I look at while I eat and he picks up his own sandwich. So that's why he wrote them down. The questions made sense. They were mostly about Annie, wanting to know more about her illness, one or two about Tessa. I finish my sandwich as I think on how to answer. I look up to see him waiting for me and I smile.

"Tessa was a good friend. She was a preacher's kid and I was well, the total opposite. It was fast and prom night just happened. We eloped before her parents could find out about Annie. I don't know if she's leaving because of Annie and not wanting her, but I do know her boyfriend has a job in London and so she decided to go."

I pause so he can process it and then he signs. "Sorry, about that. Were you guys alright?"

I shake my head. "I guess. When Annie got sick, the fights got worse. Annie was two when she was diagnosed. With the Chemo and everything, Tessa and I got stressed. She started seeing this guy that worked there. I didn't know, of course. She convinced me of cheating, which I don't do when I'm committed."

"And Annie?"

I smile. "Annie is in remission, has been for about two years. She's fluent in ASL, which I'm very grateful I took. Camille has her on the wait list for next year because she still learning to read. She can talk, but it's almost easier to sign with her."

I had answer his top questions really, so I didn't know what else to say. He nods and I can see him processing everything I explained again. I was hoping this was a good thing. He wouldn't ask these if he wasn't seriously debating anything could he. I mean, he could be curious about Annie since they have something in common, but I'm beginning to hope. He looks back at me and leans forward. I stay where I am because I don't really know what's going to happen.

"I think we should continue how we are. I don't really know how this all works. Annie's not an issue. I'm just worried if we go to fast, she could get hurt." he signs.

I close my eyes and try not to smile too big. The fact he's more worried about Annie will be has me wanting to kiss him. He was right though, we'd have to go slower than I think we both intended at first. I open my eyes and look at him to see his apprehension.

"I agree. She gets attached as easily as I do."

He nods and we spend the rest of the hour talking about how his sister helped him with figuring everything out and some other things. I didn't know what, but there was something I think he's afraid to share. I also knew he probably didn't get many chances to just be Alexander, so I will wait till he's ready to tell me. Right now it's not important. Him knowing about my daughter was important. So unless he has another guy in his closet at his apartment, I'm sure we'll get past it without any issues.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it! Please leave a little know with thoughts and questions below!**_

 _ **GUESTS: Thank you for the reviews, glad you liked the last chapter:)B**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone! Hope you all are having a good weekend! Hope you like this one.:)B**_

 **ALEC**

I blinked and opened my eyes to my sister shaking me. I swear as soon as they invent a better alarm clock for deaf people, I'm getting it. I don't care what it will cost. She smiles and signs good morning before turning my light on on her way out. I roll over and run a hand down my face to wake up. I stayed up late with everything I learned about Magnus and his daughter yesterday. I was happy when he told me that she's been in remission for almost two years. What made me angry was the mother. How could someone just leave their sick baby? My parents helped me immensely when I was that age.

The public school I started out wasn't nice. I couldn't learn like the other kids and my parents were constantly called up because I was deemed difficult. When my mother told them to get an interpreter, they basically told her I wasn't worth it. That was when my doctor told her about the deaf school. My mother took off from their business to help me learn how to read and write, some math and comprehension as well. I was then able to get into the school, which I loved being in. I was with people like me and I knew when Annie gets to go, she's going to feel the same. I was happy that girl and Magnus had a good support system behind them here since they didn't know anyone.

I finally take my blanket off and walk to the bathroom once Izzy opens the door to let me know she's finished. I grab the pair of black slacks I was wearing today and locked the door to the bathroom after entering. I turned on the water and brushed my teeth and used the facilities before stepping in. I breath leaves me as the water wakes me the rest of the way up. I make quick work so I can finish getting ready and grab a slice of toast on the way out. I get back to my room and pull down a blue button up, slipping my arms through. I roll the sleeves up to my elbow and leave the top two undone. I slip my vans in place and then head to the kitchen. I wave at my sister, who rinsing off her dishes. She gives me a kiss on the cheek and lets me know she has a late meeting today at work. I just nod and put my toast in the toaster. I go back to my room real quick and pick up my phone. Seeing a flashing light, I slide the screen to see a message from Magnus.

" ** _Coffee?"_**

I smile and reply. "Yes, thanks. What you get is fine."

I then take the toast out and butter it. I take it with me and put my phone in my back pocket as I walk. I put the toast in my mouth and slide my messenger bag in place, picking my keys up off the hook. I open the door and turn the lights off on my out. I turn and lock the door and then take the toast in my hand, chewing the bite I took. I push the button for the elevator and then step in the box. I get outside and make my way to the subway. I walk down the stairs and sit on a bench waiting for my train. I feel my phone vibrate and open the screen.

" _ **Please talk to me."**_

I delete the message once again as the train pulls up. Jordan was starting to get on my nerves. He's been texting nonstop since Saturday morning. Magnus knows he's my ex as the guy texted about four times while I was at Java Jones. I just told Magnus we'd been separated for a month as I didn't want to get into that yet. I did tell him it was a bad break up, which he understood. I also told him that in no way was I going down that road, not now. I mean, sure if I didn't meet Magnus, I was sure Jordan would be getting to me. I know I would have caved by now. Izzy was right though, he'd just hurt me more than he already has. I get on the train and find Magnus in our normal spot. I sit next to him and he smiles as I take the latte from him, waving in hello. I wave back and ask out his night was.

"Good, Annie asked where I was yesterday. I didn't know what to tell her other than you're a friend."

I nod and make sure my cup is secure before answering. "Probably for the best. She needs see we're not going to do anything without her knowing. I mean, I am totally not experienced with this, but I don't think she'd like to think daddy's already replacing her."

He smiles and I know he chuckled a bit. "That's what Catarina told me. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for lunch Saturday? I figured your sister could come and Catarina will be there since Ragnor is working the day shift. She gets bored."

I nod. "I can, yea. I'll have to check with Izzy though. She's got a new guy as well. He asked me to teach him to sign to surprise her. We're meeting Tuesday night."

"How did you pull that off?" he signs as the train stops at our stop.

We get up and out of the area before I answer. "He told her he has band and I told her I had a school open house. He's meeting me there anyway. I figured it'd be easier to show him the school and how we show the parents."

Magnus nods and holds the door open as we walk into the school.

He walks with me till we have to split, signing about seeing me at lunch. I smile and wave, heading to my room. I get in and turn on the lights. I sit my things down and turn on the smartboard. This being the second week of school, I put up a review of what we learned last week. I did this every morning. In the mornings, the kids would review what we have already gone over and then the afternoon, I taught them something knew. We basically worked on the alphabet and numbers last week because they could used the letters to sign the words they needed to. This is why they needed to read already. I also had a packet that went home last week with the letters so the parents could help them with it.

The numbers got a bit tricky as you get passed 10, so that was just something they were going to have to remember. I did give the parents links to help with that as well though. I get the review sit up and then take the chairs off the tables from Friday. The green light flicker to show it was time for students and I sit on the stool by the smart board. I smile as kids start coming in with parents and wave. Maggie comes in with her mother and she signs to me, asking how I am. I beam at her and answer in my letters so she knows what I'm saying.

"She loves your class, Mr. Alec." Her mother stated as I looked at her.

I smile and nod, silencing thanking her.

I watch sa other kids come in, each waving at me. The parents nod and leave, heading to work I'm guessing. The green lights flicker again and the kids get in their seats and look up at me. I sign good morning and they do it back. I show them the board and then call on Mark, who's the at the first table. This was a daily thing so that everyone got a turn. He smiles and nods. He comes to the front and signs his name and one thing he was able to do with the letters and numbers over the weekend. I watched as each student came up and they all told the class one thing they were able to talk about with their families using what they learned. You could see the difference in the ones that were really just now learning this.

They were very excited that they could talk to their parents and siblings. When the last boy, Aaron, gets his turn. I stand up and let them know something I did this weekend, mentioning just going to the park Saturday. The next activity was to get a partner and talk to them using the letters and numbers. They were to ask questions and answer the best they could. The three that had deaf parents were very good with helping their partners, which I was happy to see. It meant they weren't going to be bullies since they already knew the stuff the others were still learning. I let them do this the rest of the morning, because it was important for them to talk to their peers and make friends.

It would help them feel like they belong. About 10 minutes to lunch, I flicked the regular lights, signalling everyone back to their seats. They looked at me and I signed for the lunch box kids to come and get their lunch and then stand in line. After they were done, the others got in line as the purple lights went off. I walked the students down and then got into line myself. I grabbed my lunch and made my way to the table Magnus and I kind of claimed last week. He was already there and I sat across from him. he waved and asked how my morning went.

"Really well. They are learning at a great pace!" I exclaimed.

He beamed as well and held up his hands. "That's great! Annie took it quickly as well. Is it bad that she'll be advanced?"

I shake my head. "They may test her to see which grade to put her in since she'll be 6. I had to do that. They wanted to see what I already knew so they knew which level to put me in. I have three with deaf parents in my class."

I see a sigh leave him and he smiles. "Good. She's excited to get to come next year. Her teacher in Florida was an ass, that's why Cat's doing homeschool for me."

I nod in understanding. "My mother took a year off to help me. The public school didn't want to pay for someone to work there for just me. She'll love it here."

We didn't talk much after that, I was hungry.

When I finished I had time to ask about his morning. He had a couple students try to argue with him, but other than that it was good. The older kids were awful to the teachers, another reason why I didn't mind switching when Camille called me. The purple lights flickered and we both waved before getting up to get my class. I led them back and motioned for the to take their seats. I flicked the lights so they would look at me. I signed them to get out their journals and then look to the smart board. I go to the table where my sheets were and pulled out an activity for basic signs. We were starting to learn some of the simple signs this afternoon. I decided to incorporate three signs a week so they had plenty of time to get them.

Today was mother, father, and parents. I wanted them to see that mother and father had a different sign and both together had their own as well. I put up the activity on the smartboard and started the little video that helped explain it. After the video, I stood up and we went through the three together. I signed that these were the only new ones we were learning this week. I wanted them to get in groups of three and tell the others their mother's name, their father's name, and their parents names. I then walked around and helped the students that needed it. They caught on quickly and I was excited for them. The pink lights started to flicker and so I had them line up for gym. I walked them down and then came back for my break.

I got the packets together for the parents to work on with them this week and put them in their folders. Each packet had a weekly schedule so the parents would know how to help their kids learn the new things. This helped the parents who were learning as well. I had just finished as the kids came back in. The rest of the hour that they had left, we spent going over the three new signs once more with a color sheet. When the green lights flickered again, I had the kids get their bags and sit in their seats. The parents came and I helped gather the kids. I had put a sticker on their shirts for the parents to check the bag when they got home. When the last little one left. I went to my desk and slid on my bag, putting my phone in my bag. I then turned off the lights and walked to meet Magnus so we could make our way home.

* * *

 _ **And we're on a roll. Nothing much in this chapter, but please leave reviews for me. I love to hear your thoughts and questions!:)B**_

 _ **GUESTS: Thanks as always! Glad you liked the last one!:)B**_


	8. NOTE

Hey everyone! I just wanted you guys to know I am working like ever on the next update. However, I am heading to Texas for Christmas and so have to take a break on this because of limited access to the net. Hope you all have a great holiday wherever you are and I'll look forward to hearing from you after I get back home! Oh, On another note: I subscribe to TMI source, a blog, and if you live out of this country I think you're going to be able to watch the show! Look up this blog and read thee article about Netflix and the show going global!

blacknblu30


	9. Chapter 9

_****Hey everyone! hope you guys had a great Christmas and stayed safe if you've had the weird weather this week. Being from OK, I had snow and sleet today with more to come. Here's the first part of the weekend and Alec meeting Annie, hope you like it! :)B****_

 **MAGNUS**

I woke up to a little girl getting into my bed with me. I pulled her to me and sighed as she giggled a bit. She rolled over and looked at me, her beautiful eyes shining with happiness. I had explained that my friend and his sister was coming over today. She had asked lots of questions about Alec and after talking with him yesterday, told her about his sickness and how he, like her, ended up not being able to hear. I did let her know that he only talks with his hands because he can't hear anything and so can't talk. She was very excited to meet him once I told her he may be her teacher next year at the school I work at. I close my eyes as she leans over and kisses my nose.

"Morning, daddy. What time's everyone getting here?"

I hold up my fingers to show about 12 and she gets up, telling me she's going to get dressed.

I text Cat about grabbing some of the groceries I didn't have time to get last night and then head to take a quick shower. I get myself clean, my hair as well, and then get out. I had brought a pair of denim skinny jeans into the bathroom and changed into them before heading to my room. I found my little one on the bed waiting for me as usual. Why she liked watching me get ready I'll never know. At least when she's old enough to wear the stuff, she'll know how to use it the right way. She holds the little teddy with her tighter as I sit at my vanity. i decided to leave my hair a bit wavy today and went to work on my face as it dried. I add a thicker liner to my eyes, pointing it out so my eyes resembled a cat.

I winked at Annie when I was done and she giggled. She liked when I made my eyes look like this. I added some mascara to add some curl to my lashes and then a bit of gloss to make my lips shiny. I felt my hair and then got up to put on a red tee before adding some red chalk to my hair. When I was finished I turned to see my daughter clapping and looking at me. I get up and pick her up, holding her like an airplane as we make our way to the kitchen. I sit her at the table and then head to make her some cereal. Since we were having a big lunch, I didn't want her to over eat. I pulled out her lucky charms and poured them in her bowl, the milk following. I grabbed me a cup and made a cup of coffee in my Keurig as she ate. When she finished, I watched as she put up her bowl and then walked back over, sitting down my drink.

"Can you do pigtails in my hair today, daddy?" she signs.

I just nod and she runs to get some hair ties and her brush. I make my way to the living room and sit on the couch, waiting on my girl. She runs in and sits between my legs so I can get to her hair. I part it in a zig zag because she likes that and then braid each side, adding ties with little white bows at the ends. She turns and hugs me and I smile, holding her tight.

"Will your friends like me?" she signs and I smile.

"Of course. I already told Alec about you and he likes you already. What's really wrong, sweetie?"

I see her little teeth bite her bottom lip and wait patiently. She looks up at me and holds her little hand up. "Is he going to be your boyfriend?"

I keep my eyes on hers, knowing why she's nervous, and silently curse my ex wife. "I don't know, Annie. We both like each other and I want him to be. We want you to be friends with him first. You are more important than any boy, or girl, daddy wants to be with."

"So if I don't like him he won't be your boyfriend?"

I nod and I see some of the nerves leave her. I knew it was because of Will, Tessa's new guy. He didn't like our daughter and I'm sure that's why Tessa let me keep her. I heard the buzzer and put her down as I went to answer. "Magnus here."

"Let me up, These bags are heavy."

I chuckle and buzz Catarina in. I turn to Annie after opening the door so Cat can get in easy. I walk over and kneel in front of her.

"I won't kiss or do anything with Alec till you say it's alright, Annie." I held her face as I talked to her.

She nodded and signed "Thank you" before going to help Cat put the food up.

I sit back on my couch and run a hand through my hair. I had to let Alec know what I told my daughter and I wasn't all that sure he'd be alright with it. We were walking a line as it was and the more I talked with him the more I was attracted to him. I had never talked to someone who understood me on the level he did and it was a scary feeling. I was telling Annie the truth though, I wasn't touching the man till she was alright with it. I just hoped Alec understood that part.

"What are you cooking anyway and it's about 11, when are they getting here?"

I turned to Cat and smiled. "Alec said 11 or after. His sister takes a while to dress, before noon though. I am making Bakmie Goreng. Annie loves it and you like it. Alec told me they never had anything from that part of the world so I'm hoping they do."

She nodded and turned on my radio as we headed into start cooking. Annie helped Cat mix things while I worked on the things she couldn't help with and I got it all basically finished when the buzzer went off. I left Catarina to finish for me as I went to the buzzer. "Magnus, here."

"Um, It's Izzy and Alec." I heard a girl answer.

"Come on up, door'll be open so just walk in." I then push the buzzer and go in to check on the lunch. Cat takes Annie to wash her hands for me while I stick the last of the food into the oven.

"Magnus?"

I turn to see a girl that looked like Alec, a very nerdy guy, and Alexander. I smile and wave in hello. She smiles and introduces herself and the boy with her. I hear my little one run down the hall and smile. She runs to me and I pick her up. I hold up my hands and look at her.

"Darling, this is Alec, his sister Izzy, and Izzy's friend Simon." I sign as I point to each one. They all wave and Izzy signs, complimenting her outfit. Annie looks at Alec for a moment and he waves. I feel her shake a little and turn her face to mine. "What, little one?"

"He looks like Will, daddy." She signs and I see the other three look at me.

I hadn't told Alec much about Tessa and Will and I saw the confusion on his face. I put her down and get to her level as Cat checks the food for me. "Yes he make look like Will, Annie, but he isn't like him. Will is with your mother, Alec isn't going to be that way. I promise and I wouldn't bring him here if I thought he would be."

I see Alec move as the other two ask Cat if she needs help, knowing I needed a moment. Alec gets down beside me and Annie looks at him. He smiles and I watch as he signs to her.

"I'm so happy to meet you, Annie. Your dad talks about you a lot and I hope we can be friends."

We both look at her and she looks from Alec to me and I see the contemplating going in her little eyes. She looks back at Alec and holds her hands up. "If I let my daddy kiss you will you ignore me? Will does all the time, he took my mommy from me."

I close my eyes and know Alec is going to question. I open them to see him looking at my daughter. He smiles a little and holds his hands up.

"I won't kiss him till you say I can. I don't want to take him from you. You're too important to him and he wouldn't be the same without you, sweetie."

That was apparently the right thing to say because she threw herself at him and he almost fell over. He smiled a bit at me to let me know he was fine and I nod, getting up to make sure Catarina didn't destroy my lunch. I turn to see the girls and Simon looking at me. Izzy walks up and I stay still.

"Hurt him and you die. He told me that he told you his breakup was bad, but you don't know what happened. I have watched him become so depressed and insecure since we graduated in May and you're bringing him out of it. Don't fuck it up."

She didn't sign and I know it's because she didn't want Alec to know what she said to me. I just nod and turn to check my food. I didn't need to answer for her to know I understood. Alec had told me how close they were.

When lunch was ready, Catarina helped me sit it out and we explained how to eat it. Everyone got their plate and the visitors complimented on it, Alec just smiling to let me know he liked it. Catarina cleaned up for me and Annie held Alec's attention for most of the hour after we ate. This gave me time to get to know his sister. i wanted Alec to bond with Annie, but I also wanted Izzy to know I couldn't hurt the boy in the floor with my daughter. I saw him pull his phone out a few times and his face get a sad look as he would put it back in his pocket. I knew the ex was harassing him and hoped he meant it when he said he wasn't wanting that anymore.

"Anyone want a drink?" Cat asked when she walked back in, using her hands.

"Water." The adults all signed while Annie asked for a juice. Annie got up to help and Alec sat next to me.

"You have a great daughter, Magnus." he signs.

I smile and turn to him a bit. "Thank you. I can tell you about Will if you need it, later."

He shook his head. "She's pretty much told me about her mommy leaving with the guy. I don't blame her for being scared of me. She also told me you made the same promise I did."

I nod. "She was nervous to have you here this morning."

I move as Annie moves to my lap and Izzy and Simon get up. We look at them and Izzy smiles, holding her bottle of water. "Simon has a band thing, so we're gonna go. Alec, text me when you're on the way home. Magnus and Cat, it was nice meeting you. Annie, can't wait to see you again." She explains, talking and signing together.

We all nod and they leave. Catarina leaves about an hour after that and Annie asked if Alec wanted to go to the park. I knew it was an excuse for he to go, but I just nodded to let him know he could come. He nodded and we all got up, heading to Central park; I for one, hoping that my daughter becomes as taken with the blue eyed man as I am.

* * *

 **And they meet! Please let me know what you think about the meet up and anything else you want to comment on! Thank you for all the holiday wishes and I hope y'all had a great holiday as well!:)B**


	10. Chapter 10

_**And part two of meeting Annie! I'm hoping to do a bit more writing today, but we will see has I have some thing to do now that I can walk out of my house. The weather here as been awful and another Earthquake came as I was writing this for you lovelies. If you haven't seen it, When the Game Stands Tall is a great movie with our new Alexander Lightwood in it. Matt is doing a great job so far as I'm watching as I write the story. 14 days till Shadowhunters! I cannot wait :)B**_

 **ALEC**

Once we reached the park, Annie ran for the same playground we met at last Saturday. Magnus pulled me over to a bench where we could watch and we just sit in a calm, comfortable silence. Not that we didn't have things to say, but considering the fact that I know, and so does he, that the promises we both made to that little girl are going to be so damn hard to keep. I already wanted to at least hold his hand, let alone feel those glossy lips on mine. When we walked into the apartment today and I saw him all made up, so totally different than at work, well...he was even more gorgeous. You know how girls love a man in a suit, well it's the same for me.

Seeing Magnus in his clothing for work always sends dirty thoughts. Seeing him in skinny jeans and a tee shirt that was just tight enough to help in the imagination was going to kill me slowly, I think. That and his eyes. The way he has them today makes me want to keep my eyes on his and just stare. I have never seen eyes like that on anyone, which is saying something. Izzy knows how to do make up to where it accents what she wants it to, but Magnus takes it up a notch. He's really beautiful, not that he isn't with less makeup. He's hot all the time, actually.

I keep my head on Annie, watching her play with some of the girls. She looks over and once she finds us, waves with a big smile on her face. I didn't know how long it would take her to be alright with me, but I was hoping sooner rather than later. We smiles and wave at the little girl, who makes her way over to us.

"Some boy is looking at us." she signs.

Magnus starts to look around and I just look at her and make faces to make her laugh while Magnus checks it out. Magnus leans over and points. I look to where he is and my smile goes away. It's Jordan. I don't know how he found me or if he just happened to be in the park. He does run on Saturdays through here and judging by his shorts, that's what he was doing.

I turn to Annie and get close. "Can I show your daddy that he shouldn't be worried? I know who that is and why he's looking over here."

She looks and her dad and then smiles, nodding her head. I lean over and turn Magnus' head to look at me. I raise my hand and palm his cheek.

"It's my ex. He runs on Saturdays and I guess he saw me. I promise it means nothing."

Then before he can answer, I kiss him on the cheek and run over to see what Jordan is going to say. I know he won't leave now that he saw me till I hear him out. I walk slowly over to him. He goes to hold up his hand and I beat him to it.

"I haven't answered because there's nothing to say. Leave me alone, Jordan." I sign.

He knows I'm angry and I watch as he holds up his hands. "I miss you."

I roll my eyes. "Yet, being with me wasn't what you wanted. I can't help I can't talk, I can't scream your name, can't voice how you made me feel while we were intimate. I can't help any of that. That didn't mean you had to fuck someone else instead of just talking about it. Now, stop texting, stop watching me. You're scaring my friend's daughter."

I didn't give him a chance to respond, just turned around. I tried to change the emotion on my face so I didn't scare Annie. I also haven't told Magnus how Jordan and I actually broke up. I didn't want him to judge me before we got to that point. We also weren't kissing yet, so I wasn't too sure he needed to know. I shake my head as his eyes meet mine, asking if I was alright. Annie runs over and I pick her up.

"Who's that man, Alec?" she signs.

I smile and lift my hand. "He's not important. You and your daddy are."

I tickle her little tummy and she I know she's giggling by her body language and I let her down when she motions she's ready to play. I sat next to Magnus and watch his daughter. The park was not the place to talk. He turns my head and I look at him. He holds my face in his hands and I know he's going to talk. I keep my eyes on his lips as he starts.

"I know something bad had to have happened for you to look like you're lost when you came back. I'm also not going to ask till you think I need to know."

I smile and nod in thanks.

He then motions to Annie who's trying to get us over to her. He gets up and chases her for a bit. I watch as Magnus chases her and picks her up, twirling around with her over his head like an airplane. I also watch as some ladies were watching us with her. I knew with Magnus looking how he did today that they knew, or assumed, our relationship. I also knew that, why they were wrong, they were talking about how wrong the both of us were. It was people like that, that made me glad I could hear them. I tried not to notice as they started to Magnus and Annie.

I also watched as Magnus got down and talked to his little girl. Annie than started to run to me and I picked her up. I now knew that Magnus knew what those ladies were saying. I turned Annie around and took her to the merry go round so I could push her while we waited for Magnus to say his peace to the ladies. I really hated people like that. The ones that were closed minded and thought love knew gender when it didn't. I feel Annie's hand on mine and she pulls me to sit with her. She gets in my lap so that we're face to face and then holds up her tiny hand.

"My daddy has smiled big all day with you. I never seen him smile like that. Those ladies made him sad, why?"

I let out a breath and hold up my hand. "Some people think only boys and girls can be together. They think love knows gender so that two boys, or two girls, would never be able to love."

She see her little eyes get upset as she starts with her hands again.

"But daddy says love doesn't know gender. That's why he likes you, Alec. He told me he wants you to be his boyfriend."

I smile at her and sign. "What do you want? It's up to you, not me or your dad."

I watch as she looks at Magnus and then back to me. "I don't know yet. Are you mad?"

I shake my head. "Never. You've had it bad, Annie. I don't blame you for taking your time deciding. You're going to have to share the best daddy in the whole world. It's important for you to be as ok with this as we are."

Before she can answer, Magnus comes over and tells her it's time to go home.

He gives me a hug and signs about texting later. I just nod, asking if the ladies were trouble. He just shakes his head and we smile. We both had things today that we weren't wanting when I was getting to know his little girl. Annie gives me a hug and then we split directions so we could get home now that the sun was starting to set. On the way, I think about my conversations. Both Jordan and Annie. I didn't talk with Magnus much, but that was fine. It was just as important for me to have him get along with my sister as it was for me to get along with Annie. I walk instead of taking the train and when I get into my apartment, Izzy's there with Simon. I smile and head to my room to put my phone on the charger and start a movie on my small TV. Izzy was watching something with Simon and I didn't want to interrupt. I saw my phone blink about half way and smiled, sliding it reply.

" ** _Hey, thank you for today. Annie says she really likes you."_**

I smile. "I really like her too. Did those ladies say what I think they did?"

I sat the phone down and changed into my pajamas, heading to the kitchen after to grab a sandwich. Izzy wasn't in the living room and i wasn't about to check the room. I did that once and didn't like what I saw. I go back to my room and change the channel to some show as I see the light blink. I hit the picture of Magnus and smile.

" ** _Oh yea, we're going to hell, we're not right, teaching my daughter wrong, blah blah fuckity blah."_**

I let out a silent chuckle before replying. "Jordan cheated on me. Told me some things. It was bad and him being at the park was unexpected. I'm sorry."

I sat the phone down and finished my sandwich before replying when he sent back a text.

" _ **That really sucks, darling. If you don't feel comfortable talking about what he said, I can wait till you are. You get me and I hope you think the same. We should sleep though because my lovely little girl will wake me with the sun."**_

I smile and send back a "You get me too, Night, Magnus." before plugging my phone in and turning out the light.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it and please remember to leave little comments below! I love getting thoughts and questions, anything really to let me know what you thought :)B**_

 _ **GUEST: Thanks as always for the review, glad you liked it:)B**_


	11. Chapter 11

_****Hey guys, we have another. This one is short because I just wanted to have a moment with Magnus and Annie. I hope you guys like it!:)B****_

 **MAGNUS**

Waking up to someone in your bed is awesome, that someone being a little dark haired girl is even better. I wrap my arm around her when she snuggles into my side and we drift off to sleep. When I wake, she's looking at me. I smile and give her an Escimo kiss before I started to tickle her. We are both laughing within seconds and it's the best, hearing her laugh. As soon as I hear her cry out that she's going to pee, I stop and she runs to our bathroom. I run a hand down my face and grab my phone. I send Alec a "Good Morning" and then get up to use the facilities when I hear the door open.

Annie runs down the hall and I hear her door shut as I get into the room. I quickly do my business and brush my teeth before getting out. Today we didn't have to be at the hospital and so I was going to do a movie day with daughter. She always gets to decide what we do, or watch, when we have one of the weekend days free. I open the door and slip a tank top on before checking on Annie. I knock on the door and open it to see her laying in her bed.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" I sign as I kneel beside her.

She just moves her head under the blanket and I move to where I can get my head through. She's looking at me and I know she has something she's trying to figure out, I just need to figure out how to help her. I lay my head where we are looking at each other and I wait for her to decide when she's ready to talk. We lay here, looking at each other and then I see her tiny teeth pull her bottom lip in her mouth. I put up my hand and move her ratty hair out of her face.

"Talk to me, Annie."

She smiles a bit and lets out a breath. "Alec said those ladies didn't like that you guys like each other. They were mad and you were sad when they came over. Why do people do that? You're the bestest daddy ever and Alec's real nice, I don't understand."

I move the blanket and lift her off the bed and into my lap in the floor. I turn her so she can see my hands and face, but still cuddle before answering.

"Some people think it's wrong because Alec and I have boy parts. We don't have babies like girls can. The mommy's hold the baby in the tummies, right. (she nods) Alec and I can't. They think that if Alec and I kiss and things then it goes against how it's suppose to work. We're suppose to kiss girls, not boys. It's wrong and yes, it makes me sad. I just hope you don't have people tell you things because of me, we need to be strong. I love you more than anyone else and if I thought it was wrong, I wouldn't do it."

She looks at me and I can see the emotions playing on her face. I don't rush her, just sit till she has more questions. I have always been honest with her and told her, on her level of course, why things were the way they were. She looks up at me and smiles.

"That's stupid, Alec is nice and he makes you smile loads bigger, daddy. I like him to, no kissing yet though. Alec said that was ok."

I chuckle a bit and then sing. "Not till you tell me he can be my boyfriend, I promise."

She smiles and then gets up, running out and screaming about food. We talk about the movies she wants to watch as I make us chocolate chip pancakes and some bacon for breakfast. I take our plates to the coffee table in the living room and then Annie picks out Enchanted for her first movie. I put it in and then get us some milk before sitting next to her as the movie starts. We spend all morning watching different movies. I loved these days with my little girl and this is our first since she's been back with me. We don't talk much while the movies are playing and I love just snuggling up with her under a blanket.

When the third movie ends, Annie looks up. "Can we order Chinese, daddy?"

I nod and walk back to get my phone. I see that I had a message and open it to see that Alec had texted back with a reply to my good morning.

"Sorry, Been watching movies with Annie. Hope you have a great Sunday."

I then open up the app to the chinese place down the street and order some sweet and sour chicken, rice, and eggrolls for us, walking back to the living room. I pull out some money and sit it by the door on the table and then start the next movie that Annie picks, which is Alvin and the Chipmunks. I actually like this one, so I can stay entertained and not sleep. There comes a time when some of the kids movies are just too young for me. The buzzer goes off about thirty minutes in and I get up, opening the door for the delivery guy. I pay him and shut the door.

Annie runs and gets us our chopsticks and I sit the cartons on the table. I find some paper plates and cans of sprite as Annie gets back to the living room. We pause the movie so I can divide everything and then we turn it on. We eat quickly and then my little one climbs back into my lap to finish the movie. I feel her breath even out and look down to see she fell asleep. I smile and run my hands through her hair as I try to think of what life would be like without her and I smile when I can't think of it getting any better than moments like this one.

* * *

 ** _Don't forget to leave me a message below, I love reading them. Also, I want to say thanks to those that have reviewed in the last couple of hours. For some reason, my computer won't let me send out individual thanks! :)B_**

 ** _GUESTS: Thanks you guys, it means a lot that you liked the last chapter.:)B_**


	12. Chapter 12

_****Happy New Years everyone! I hope you all have a lot of things to do to welcome it in. Me, well...I have to clean house and it's still weird weather in some parts so I will mostly likely avoid the weather and hang out watching movies! Here's a little bitty for you today. I thought it was important to show the boys without being together as the relationships they have outside of each other are strong and it should be shown every once in a while. It will start to step up in the next one, probably, as they spend more time outside their work together!:)B****_

 **ALEC**

I woke up to the sun hitting my face today. It was Saturday and I was apparently going out with my sister. It has been a week since I made that promise to a little dark haired girl that already had a place in my heart. It's weird, that she has a place and it's right next to her daddy. I have hung out with her and Mangus for the most part of the week, which is why my sister has claimed me for today. She has a date with Simon tonight, though, but most of the day was for us. I understood this as we haven't had much time. I also knew we were meeting Jace and Clary for lunch. I missed seeing them all the time, so I was looking forward to that. I had told Magnus last night that I was unavailable for most of the day, including texting.

Izzy and I don't do phones, and keep them on silent, when we have our days together. Our lives became hectic since starting our jobs that we really needed the time together. I did ask if I could cook for Magnus and Annie later, though. He's cooked so much the last week that I wanted to do something for him. I stretch my arms over my head and then arch my back, getting the muscle to loosen a bit from sleep before throwing my blanket off. I sit up and curl my toes so they pop before grabbing a pair of bootcut jeans and a pair of boxers for my shower. I see my door open and Izzy smiles, with a towel around her. This was to let me know the shower was free. I just nod and then follow her, till I get to the bathroom anyway. I open the door and the shut it.

I start the water and then brush my teeth and use the toilet before stepping into the spray. I tilt my head down and lean to where my hand is on the wall under the showerhead. I let the breaths come out slow and just let the spray run over my tired body. I blink as once again thoughts about my new friend enter. I have had so many thoughts about him and it gets more dirty the more I get to know him. No fantasies with him yet, but the things my head already is coming up with makes the others seem like they just might kill me. I don't imagine him without clothes, but his eyes are done the way they were last weekend. He's in those skinny jeans and a tight shirt. He's mesmerizing and I know I'm already falling. It's happening slow, but I am.

I also know it's Jordan that's holding me back, and will for some time. I shake my head and then start on my body my hair, knowing that we were eating out for breakfast and hitting the artsy part of NYC today. I turn the spray off and wrap a towel around my waist. As I wait for my body to dry, I set up the sink to shave, just a tad. I tended to leave a bit of stubble and it never steered me wrong before. I smile when I'm finished and drop the towel so I can slip into the boxers I brought in. I then put the jeans on and open the door to see my sister leaning against the wall.

"Sorry" I sign as I move.

She touches my arm on the way by, her signal that it's fine and she didn't care. She's done that since we were younger. I get to my room and find a white tee, pulling it over my head. My hair was just long enough to where I didn't need a brush, but I didn't put it up either so I just run my hands through it. I then lean down and grab my converse, slipping then in place. When I go to grab my phone, I see it's blinking. I open it to see a photo of Magnus and Annie and smile.

" _ **Hope you have fun with your sister and we'll see you tonight! :)"**_

I just smile and shake my head, sending a reply. "Can't wait, have fun today at the zoo."

Magnus' friends had got them in a group with other remission kids and they were going to the zoo today. It was good for both Magnus and Annie because they had people who knew exactly what they were going through. I walk down to the kitchen to see my sister sitting there.

"That was fast." I sign as I pick my keys up off the snack bar.

She smiles. "My makeup was finished, I just needed the straightener because my hair wouldn't cooperate."

I nod and then we head out. We walk to the subway so we can take it to a little cafe we found by NYU. We went all the time and loved the breakfast there. We talk quietly and I finally tell her that Jordan ran into Magnus and I when we were at the park. She had words about that man. I explained I didn't give him a chance to say anything, just told him to leave me alone.

"Good, he's an ass for what he did to you. I never liked him anyway."

This I knew, as she told me constantly when we were dating. We get off at the stop and walk the rest of the way to the cafe. We walk in and sit in a seat in the corner where people can't stare. A lot do, and we knows it's because we sign and they don't see it a lot. It makes me uncomfortable, though. Izzy is also very protective of me and so takes extra measures to makes sure I'm comfy. We get out menus and look what we want. The server comes over and Izzy orders us a coffee and some water. I just smile and then look at Izzy.

"What are you getting?" I ask.

She sighs and shrugs.

I just nod and look back down.

They had a new style of pancakes that I think I'm going to try. It looks like a flat cinnamon roll with some syrup on them. I lay the menu down and touch Izzy's. She looks up and I show her what I want. She nods, knowing to get bacon and hashbrowns already. The server brings our coffee and waters and then Izzy orders for each of us. He walks off and then she tells me about the band thing Simon is doing tonight. The way she talks, it sounds really fun. I know I can't enjoy it like her though, so just nod. Simon was getting better at our little meetings and has yet to show Izzy. He tells me that he's waiting for a special time and that he wants me to be there incase he signs something wrong and doesn't realize, making my sister mad.

He's a great guy and I'm glad my sister found him. He isn't what I'm used to with her, but that's a good thing. I know Magnus is far from who I usually go with, so it's a plus for both of us. Our food gets here and we pause in our conversation so we can eat. To most, us eating in total silence must look weird. It's natural for people to want to talk and interact with the people they sit with. We're used to it though and sometimes I can see she gets uncomfortable when people try to talk while we're eating. It wasn't done in our house because I couldn't be included. The pancake was delicious and I quickly ate it. Izzy got some french toast so I knew she'd be finished quickly as she loves it here. I sit back when all I have left is the bacon and munch on it while Izzy finishes hers. She leans back and then looks up.

"How was it?"

I smile and hold up my hand. "Very good. You should get it next time."

She nods and gets the server's attention for the check. I take out my card and pay before she gets a chance. She hates when I do that, but says nothing. She knows it's my turn anyway and with lunch, we were going to argue over the check. Jace, Izzy, and I always argue over who pays when we're together. It usually results in Clary sneaking off to pay and then laughing at her husband's face. He doesn't like the girls paying, it's how he was raised. We get up after my lovely sister leaves a five for tip and then we walk around the artsy part of the city. We go into some of the small shops and Izzy picks up a new hat and gloves for the upcoming winter. I pick some up as well, but the gloves are fingerless. She just shakes her head because they are yellow and the hat matches.

That was my only blazing gay thing, my favorite color was bright yellow. It's the only thing I get that actually draws attention to me. When I told Magnus, he thought it was funny since he knows I don't like attention. We walk out of the store and look at some of the vendors that are out since it's nice today. We don't talk much, but we didn't have to. She did ask if I had kissed Magnus yet. I told her that while it was hard, we both wanted to show Annie she was more important. Izzy nodded, understanding. I told her about Tessa and Will, after asking Magnus if it was alright. Izzy didn't really get why we were doing things the way we were till I explained.

We walked into a couple more stores before her phone rang. It was Jace and he was asking where we wanted to meet. We told him where we were, and oddly enough Clary was getting a gallery show ready close to us. Due to this, we just walked to the building they were at. Clary was a very talented artist. She did paintings, sketches, and sculptures. I wish I had half the talent she did. We walked in and I nod, holding my hand in a wave as they greet us. Clary gives me a hug and Jace just smiles.

"What?"

He holds up his hand. "Izzy told us about your new sparkle fascination."

I roll my eyes and the girls chuckle. "He doesn't sparkle...much." I sign, causing them to laugh some more.

We then walk out and head over to a Spaghetti Warehouse that was near us. We walked in and sat in the trolley, like usual. I let them order because I knew what they'd get me. I always had the meatballs when here and so I didn't even look at the menu. The server brought us our salads and bread while we waited and as the lunch progressed, Izzy and I talked about our new guys.

"We have news." Clary signed as she talked.

Izzy and I looked at them, knowing they were in the process of buying a townhouse.

I watched their smile and kept my gaze on the couple.

"We got the house and we're pregnant!" They signed together.

My eyes widened and I know my sister squealed as she got up to hug her best girl friend. I get up as well and hug them both, so happy for them. They had been married for about two years and been trying just as long. Since they had been dating since we were 17, it wasn't really news they got married and immediately wanted kids. We sat down and then talked about the house and where it was, the baby and how far she was. They were almost to the second trimester as they wanted to wait to tell anyone. We were the first outside of her mom that they told.

Jace's parents passed when we were in college, so we took over for his family. They had a hard time getting pregnant, so I knew they didn't want to get their hopes up on a baby. Izzy and Clary go into names and colors for a nursery while we just sit back and watch them. It was something to watch. My sister, finally having a guy that was great, my friends finally getting what they wanted. Me, well...I hope it's turning around, but only time will tell.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it and please remember to leave something below. My account is messing up, but I am still getting them. I have sent some of you PMs as this is the only way to send thanks to all of you. For some reason, the review number goes us, which I love, but the reviews aren't showing which is weird. Anywho, don't forget to leave me a note and I may get more up today! :)B**_

 ** _Guests: Love the reviews and I'm glad you liked the last chapters :)B_**


	13. Chapter 13

_****And another for today! Since it's New Years, there's a treat in here for you. Hope you like it :)B****_

 **MAGNUS**

Getting to see my daughter surrounded by kids just like her was a godsend. We didn't have groups like this one before and it was wonderful to see her open up to children. Her mother and I could never really take her to a daycare or anything, hence getting to know Ragnor and Catarina so well. Cat would keep her while I was in class and Tessa worked. I talked to some of the other parents and realized they were in the same position I was and some even had divorces because of it, not that the kids knew that.

The stress levels the parents feel are nothing compared to their children, but having your baby hurting and not being able to do anything strains a marriage. It takes a strong one to survive something like this. Two of the mother's with us today were real nice and I had gotten along with them rather well, it was the others. The ones that looked at me with that "You should be ashamed" look. You know the one where they assume you're taking it up the ass, but not real positive because you procreated. Those people make me sick, it's almost worse than the comments that aren't remotely true.

I didn't care, though, because my daughter hasn't been to the zoo before. Ragnor didn't know if she would be able to with the meds she had been taken so the fact that he gave us the move to go says a lot. We had smiled and taken photos all day, but I was ready to get back to our sanctuary. I hadn't told her that Alec was coming and cooking for us because I wanted her to enjoy the day. Not that Alec coming would hinder it, quite the opposite. She's keep asking me how much longer till we got to see him. If I didn't know my daughter, which I do, she already is quite fond of my blue eyed guy. He's been over a lot, and it's been beneficial. He also usually talks and plays with Annie when he's over, but I know it's because he knows Will ignored her.

I also know that as soon as she'd down for the night, he would always stay about an hour so we had a chance to talk about things. I was slowly falling for that man. I know that Jordan asshole really hurt him, I can tell by his eyes. I also know whatever it was, I will know soon. I have a feeling it has to do with something physical and I can guess. Alec can't speak, can't hear himself if he does make a sound. This leads me to believe Jordan likes a man, or woman apparently, that screams and is loud when intimate. That really stinks that the fucker would use that against Alexander, like he had a say in how his ears and voice worked. I wanted to hurt the guy and I wasn't even totally sure I was right.

It was the only thing I could think of as Alec's told me that the guy before the fucker was fine with it. I was dominant by nature, which I'm sure Alec's starting to learn. What I am not is hurtful or judgemental. I have been on the recieving of those and I know as soon as he lets me, I will worship him whether he cries out my name or not. I shake my head as we walk into the apartment and Annie runs to put her knew elephant on her bed with her teddy. I follow her after sending a text to Alec to let him know we're home and to text when he's leaving and when he gets here so I know to buzz him through. That was our thing, it was the way to let me know he was ready to enter the apartment and then I kept the door unlocked for him.

I lean against the doorway of my daughter's room and watch as she introducing her "Nellie" to the other animals in the room. It's adorable how she treats them like real people. She turns and jumps a bit when she sees me. I hold up my hands and smile.

"Why don't you take your bath now, little one? I have a surprise for dinner and I'm not sure when it'll get here."

The smiles lights her face and I hear her call out "Alec" as the bathroom door shuts.

I just walk to my room and put my keys and wallet in a little bowl on the table by my bed. I then toe off my shoes and walk back into the living room. I stop at the kitchen to make sure I have the wine chilling as Alec asked if I had any red for dinner. I also make sure I have some grape juice for my daughter so she thinks she's drinking the same as we are. I hear the bathroom water stop and smile to myself. That little girl was my world and I wouldn't trade her for anything. I hear my phone beep and I smile as I open it.

" _ **On the way, see you in five."**_

I just close the phone because I never answer knowing he'll text when he's here. I set out some plates because I'm not sure what all he needs to cook and go to set the table. Annie comes out and is already in a pajama set with snowflakes on them and Olaf on the front. She runs down with her new toy and climbs into one of the stools at the snack bar. "When's he ge…"

Her eyes light up and she stops talking as my phone goes off. I smile and pick her up, letting her buzz Alec in and then I unlock the door. She sits on the couch and I continue setting the table as I hear the door open. I hear her scream in happiness and then giggles, he picked her up. This was their usual greeting and I loved it. I look over as they walk into my line of sight and I smile in hello as I set the last of the dishes in their place at the table. Alec smiles and lets her down, getting to her level and asking if she wants to help with dinner. I set next to her at the bar while he takes out the things he brought. I help her stir in certain ingredients while Alec cuts up what looks to be chicken. We don't talk because Alec is using his hands, but it's comforting. Having him here makes my little house feel like a home, and I know it's the affect he's had in helping Annie adjust.

Annie leans over and motions me to get close when Alec isn't looking and I smile. "Yes?" I sign.

"You can kiss him now, daddy."

I pull back and look at my daughter, trying to see if what she says is what she really feels. I see her with the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face since she got sick and I pick her up. We laugh as I twirl her and when I notice Alec, I stop. I raise my hand and smile at him. "Tell you later."

He nods and goes back to work while I cup Annie's face. "Don't tell him, I wanna tell him."

She smiles and nods, going back to her task of stirring ingredients. Alec turns and asks for our bowl. I hand it over and he mixes everything and then turns around.

"It'll be about fifteen minutes. How was the zoo?"

I watch as Annie's face lights up and she starts to tell Alec all about the animals she saw and the things she did while he was with his family. It was wonderful to see these two people so excited about her little trip to the zoo. Alec winked at me as he turned to check the chicken he was making and Annie got down to take her elephant to the room. I guess he told her food was finished and she wouldn't want it to get on her new toy. He leans in and keeps his face on mine. I smile and lean in a bit as well. I don't know if I should kiss him now or wait because I don't want him mad at me. It's very important to both of us that Annie gives us a green light and I know he's wanting to prove he's not William.

"Hello." He waves.

I smile and use my mouth. "Hello, how was your day?"

He smiles and leans back so he can use his hands better. "My friends are having a baby. They've been trying for about two years. Been together since school."

I smile and nod. "Then I'm proud they are getting what they want."

Annie comes in as dinner is done and I help Alec bring it to the table. We all eat in silence and then Annie goes to climb into bed since it's already 8:00. We had gotten in about 6:30 so I wasn't at all surprised she went right to sleep. I walk back down to the living room to see Alec trying to clean up. I grab his wrist and he looks up at me.

"You cooked, I'll clean. You can take the wine in the living room if you want."

He nods and I take over. I quickly put up the left overs and then load the dishwasher, starting it up. I walk into the living area to see Alec in deep thought. I sit next to him and we turn so we can face each other while we talk.

"Did you like the zoo?" he asks.

I shrug. "For the most part. Some of the parents gave dirty looks, but that's expected. I don't exactly hide my sexuality."

He scoots closer and takes one of my hands while he holds up his other.

"That really stinks, Magnus. You daughter told me something when I came in today. She also kissed me on the cheek."

My eyes widen a bit because she hadn't done that yet. He sees my brows furrow and he comes closer. "She said I could kiss you."

I smile and shake my head, knowing my little girl was just as devious as her daddy. I see his face move in puzzlement and sigh, moving and cupping his face.

"She told me that as well while you were cutting up the chicken. I told her I wanted to tell you."

I see his body shake in silent laughter and then his eyes get a darker tent to them. My eyes move as his tongue pokes out and licks his lip and I mimic the action with my own. He cups my face and we leave our eyes open till right before our lips touch. I can't even tell you how it felt because I have no words. I go to pull back and his hands move to my neck in order to keep me in place. I smile against his mouth and move my hands to curl my fingers in the hair on the nape of his neck. I don't know how long the kiss was but I knew I need to breath. I pulled back just enough to let air in and touched my forehead to his. His eyes stayed closed, but I moved so he could look at me.

We don't move, just stare and I can see the emotion, he liked it. I smile and so does he before we're moving back for another. This time he tangles his hands in my hair and holds me in place while he asks for his tongue to meet mine. I let it with ease and move my hands to his hips, pulling him closer. We let our tongues dance and it's heavenly, the sensations he's creating. When air is needed this time, I move my lips down his jaw and he moves so I can have access to his skin. I kiss my way down the jaw bone and to his ear, when I take it into my mouth, I hear the smallest sound that if I wasn't so close I would have missed it.

I pull back and he's looking at me. I see worry in his eyes and I just smile. I know he has no clue he made that sound and that small sound sent a wonderful thrill through my nerves, the only thing beating it was the first cry of my child. I lean forward again and kiss him once more before pulling back. He looks a bit puzzled when he finally opens his eyes. He smiles though because I know my smile is huge. I hold up my hands and sigh.

"If I don't stop kissing you, I'm going to try to take clothing off, Alexander."

I see his blush and then he leans over to kiss once more before holding up his own hand.

"I should go because I agree with you and it's much to soon for that."

I nod and follow him to the door, where we kiss once more before he leaves through it. I sigh and close my eyes as the feel of that kiss, the small whispered sound, the hands, the eyes, hell just Alexander was still invading every touch and I knew….I knew my dreams would kill me come morning.

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it and please let me know at the bottom what you thought! This may be the last one for today, but maybe not._**

 ** _GUEST: Thank you as always! :B_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Happy 2016! Only 12 days, the show is getting so close! Hope you like this one:)B**_

 _ **Also, my girls get home today so this may be it for today. I may be able to do more after they go to bed, though:)B**_

 **A** **LEC**

I woke up to my sister, once again and smile as she leaves. Not that it helps. She has been trying to give me the silent treatment since I haven't told her what has me in a good mood since seeing Magnus and Annie on Saturday. I didn't want to jinx what happened and I could still feel him. The sensations were just as exciting now as they were when it happened. I never thought a kiss would feel like that. His fingers and lips, being as close as he was to me...ahhh, it was the most, nope no words really. I sit up and stretch so I can get up and get ready for my day. I really hate Mondays, but I get to see Magnus in about forty minutes, so not really complaining.

I grab a pair of my black pants and some boxers and head to the bathroom once I see Izzy once again open my door. I lock the bathroom door once I'm in and then turn the water on. I brush my teeth and do my business and then step in. I quickly wash up so my hair will dry on my walk and wrap a towel around me. I dry off once I step out of the tub and then pull the boxers up, the pants following. I open the door and make my way to my room, shutting it behind me. I walk to my closet and pull down a light yellow button up and slip my arms through before buttoning it up.

I take out a black tie and turn to the small mirror on my closet door, using that to help me tie it around my neck. I then find my solid black vans and head to my dresser for some socks. I sit on the bed and slip my socks in place, the shoes following and then grab my phone. I see a message and open it to let Magnus know a coffee sounded great and then head to make breakfast. Izzy is putting up her dishes when I come in and she still doesn't talk to me. I really hate her being mad at me, so I grab her wrist. She looks at my hand and then to me, raising her plucked left brow.

I let out a breath and hold my hand up. "Annie gave us the green light."

I see her process what I said and then I see the smile graced her face and know I did the right thing in letting her know. She throws her arms around me in and hug and then pulls back so our faces are close enough for me to read her lips.

"I am so happy for you. Did he seem alright?"

I smile and nod and I know she let out a squeal as she hugged me again before walking out.

I turn back to the toaster and hurry to put the bread in. While it's toasting, I head to put my messenger bag in place, slipping my phone into the pocket on the front. I grab my keys and then go to check on the bread to see the light blinking. I take the piece of toast and then head out the door, taking the keys off the hook as I go. I lock the door and then walk out of the building. I'm smiling the whole way and I sit at a bench while I'm waiting. Magnus invades my thoughts as I see the light of the train heading towards me and smile. I stand and adjust my bag so I can get on. I get in and immediately see Magnus, who's in his grey pants that I love and a pink shirt with a grey tie. He smiles and I take the coffee out of his hand as I sit next to him. He turns so we can talk a bit as we ride and he asks about the rest of my weekend.

I had spent it with Jace, helping them move and sitting up baby stuff they already bought over the years. I explained this was so they already had it and could focus on just the house and not have to worry about baby stuff since they didn't know when they would get pregnant. He nodded and said that was a good thing. We got off and sipped our coffees till we had to split for our classrooms. I loved Mondays because they were review days. I had switched it up a bit because of the signs my students were putting together. Last week, we added sister, brother, and family to the three we previously learned. I wanted to make sure they understood these six before adding the grandparents and other family member to it. It could confuse little ones if they didn't grasp the first ones quick enough.

I set up my room and then make sure my phone's lights are off so that it won't be a problem to the kids. I had forgotten once and it started blinking from under the table while the lights were off and we were watching an instruction video. I get the smartboard up and running and then click the link we watched on Friday about how to assemble the six signs we learned together. This was their homework for the weekend and it was explained in the packet so parent knew how to help their children, even if the child was an only child with no siblings. The lights flicker to show kids were arriving so I walked to the door to welcome them. They each high fived me while the parents waved. When the color flickers again, I flick the regular lights so they know to get in their seats.

I head to the front and they are all looking up. I explain that today was going to be activities to see how well they know all we learned so far before moving on to new signs. They seemed happy with this and so I started with the video. While they read/watch, I got the centers ready. I had different centers for this morning that had different family members so they could practice on the family signs. After the video, I turned the lights back on and they all looked at me. I signed to get in a line. They did and then I held up a small box and explained for them to pick a piece of paper. After that, I told them to find their number as this was their first activity. I walked around and watched as they played and did as the center instructed till it was lunch time.

They seem to have picked up the new signs as well as the old ones and so I was happy with how they were coming along. It showed that my routines were working well for them, which I made a mental note of so I could use it next time. Lunch came, which I was grateful for and I led my class to the lunch room. I sat at my chair, Magnus already there, and waved.

"Hey."

He smiled and held up his hand. "What are you doing after work?"

I took a minute to think if I had anything I needed to do and shrug. "Nothing, why?"

He smiled. "Annie wanted to see if you wanted come play for a bit. She missed you yesterday."

I smirk and hold up my hand after putting a fry in my mouth. "Just Annie?"

I see him wink and I know a blush comes up as we stop long enough for us to finish eating. He pushes his tray back when he's finished, me quickly following.

"I may have missed you too, Alec." he signs.

I smile and shake my head. "I missed you guys as well, Magnus."

I see him smile and then the lights flicker so we don't get to say anything.

He squeezed my hand quickly, signing about meeting in my room, and then we get up to head for our afternoon. I get my kids in my room and they have a sheet they they are filling out about a story we were working our way through. I walk around incase anyone needs help for about an hour till it's time for them to go to gym. We line up and I take them before come back to the room. I clean up and then check my phone. Izzy had texted to let me know Simon wanted to take her to dinner so she would be home late. I let her know Magnus requested my presence anyways and then put the phone up.

The children come back in and we watch a video over what I was teaching them tomorrow. Math and things like that started next year after they learned all the basic signs. This year was to make sure they were at a stage where they could communicate freely. The rest of the subjects start next year. While they are watching, I put their homework in their bags and then pass out the stickers for them to place on their shirts for their mom or dad. The lights come on and they know to get their bags and then sit quietly till their parents come.

The light flickers and the parents come quickly to take their babies. I high five the boys, and most girls, as they walk out. When everyone's gone, I walk to my desk to get my things before Magnus is here. I put my bag over my chest and turn my light back on my phone before turning to the door. I can feel someone staring and I know it's not Magnus. I turn around and I know my eyes widen as I hold up my hand.

"Jordan."

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this one and please remember to leave a comment below. I love getting them!:)B**

 **GUESTS: Thank you as always, glad you liked the last chapter:)B**

 **To the guest that sent the long review...THANK YOU! I'm so glad you liked this story. It really makes my day when someone, who is an ASL student says I'm doing this justice. Especially since I'm just winging it. I don't know any people with this disability, but I have thought about how it would affect relationships in how the kids are raised and become adults not being able to hear. So glad you think I'm doing a great job with it :)B**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey everyone! Hope you having a good first week of 2016! 6 Days till Shadowhunter! I don't know about you guys but every time I see a promo or anything about the show, I get more excited. I cannot wait for this show. Anywho...on with Magnus.:)B**_

 **MAGNUS**

This day seemed to go on forever. Ok, this is not entirely correct. The afternoon seemed to go on forever. I know this is because I don't see Alexander because our rooms are on opposite ends of the school, but I shake my head as my students start to clean up their areas. It was my last class and I was happy to have the work part of my day over with. I usually miss Annie like crazy, which I do now. It's just something about only getting to see that blue eyed man for thirty minutes when I know we're in the same building that gets to me. The lights flicker for the end of the day and I know my smile grows as the last of the kids wave and walk out the door.

I walk around and pick up any brushes or pencils that are left out. This class was painting some of their work on canvas and since it just started today, some didn't get to actual paint today. I put the pencils where they go and then take the paint brushes to the basin, turning the water to warm. I put all the brushes back into the bin and make sure they are all clean of the color that was still on them before putting them in the correct container. My room was very organized, everything had its place. I smile as the things are in place and then put the chairs up for the night cleaners. I let out a breath as I walk around and put the chairs back on top of the desk they sat at and then sit at my own.

I pull open my bottom drawer and pull out my bag, taking my phone out of it. I had a text from Catarina asking if Annie could stay with her. My little girl loved staying with our friends. I send a reply saying that was alright and made a little note to let Alec know. We hadn't just hung out, the two of us, since I told him about my little girl. I stand and put the bag in his place before grabbing my keys and walking down to meet Alec at his room. It usually takes him a bit longer to clean than me because of the age group he teaches. As I walk, I feel like something is wrong. My gut usually isn't wrong with the things and when I get to Alexander's classroom, I see it still isn't.

There is a guy in the room and Alec looks startled. They are just standing there, neither noticing me yet. I lean against the doorway and wait it out. I trust the man that was slowly entering my little family and so I wasn't too worried. Besides, I knew how much he liked the kiss from two days ago. I don't hear the guy speak, but I do know his hands started to move. I see Alec's face change to upset and a small bit of anger before he lifts his hands.

"You need to go. I have already told you what I need to. Jordan, just go."

Jordan, great. I move my hand and flick the lights so that Alec knows I'm here. They both turn and I see relief on Alec's face, the other guy looks confused. I see him turn to Alec, who's not walking to me. The other guy in the room grabs him on the way by and that gets me to move. I hold my hand up and keep my eyes on the fucker as I talk and sign.

"You will let him go, now."

I see him smirk and shake his head. "No. He's going to listen."

I see Alec, trying to let me know not to make it worse. I just glance at my guy and then back to the man who's touching him. I walk up and get in the guy's face, not bothering with with my hands because I'm that close.

"I don't know what you've done to him. What I do know is he's over you. You made him insecure about relationships and I'm guessing it's because you like a screamer. Maybe you just didn't do anything right. Maybe one little kiss from me was a hell of a lot better than the fuck you tried to give him. Maybe, and this is probably more than a maybe, but maybe...Maybe he just feels more with me."

I see the upset turn to anger as he moves to get in my face, his hand still around Alec's wrist.

"What do you know of it? He can't speak, you won't know what he likes, what he wants. You'll get tired of that as well. I can tell, you like being dominant and he can't be what you need."

I smirk and get closer to the fucker holding the man I was falling for. "He made a sound for me just two days ago."

I didn't have to say anything else because I saw the anger set in his eyes.

When he made a move to come at me, he was stopped. We turned to see Alec, his face said it all. He was pissed, beyond pissed actually. I didn't know if it's because he was in a position to read what we said, or because of the situation in general. I watched as he put himself between me and his ex, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He stood, just staring at the man in front of him. I wasn't sure how it happened, but Jordan was in the floor and Alec was turned and look at me. He cupped my face and made my eyes gaze at his.

I saw the need for me to be ok in them and smiled. "I'm ok." I mouth and he nods.

I watch as he turns back to the fucker in the floor and picks him up.

"You will leave me alone. Magnus means more already than you ever did. Just go, Jordan."

The slightly younger man than grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room; however, I did get to turn around and send a big smile and a wave to the guy still in the floor now rubbing his jaw. I let Alec pull me through the halls and outside before stopping him. I turned him to me and wrapped my arms around him, just holding him. I knew he had to be coming down from the high he was on a bit ago and I wanted to make sure he was ok. I smile as I feel him wrap his arms around my neck and his head nuzzles in the spot where my neck meets my shoulder. We just stand there for who knows how long before he pulls back and looks at me.

"I know what you told him. Thanks for lying."

I furrow my brow because I don't know what he means. He then smiles a bit and signs about me hearing him make a sound. I smile and kiss his nose quickly before pulling back.

"But you did, Alexander. It was faint, but you did. It was like a cross between a sigh and a moan, it was a fucking turn on. It sucks you can't hear it, it was beautiful."

He is shaking his head in denial before I'm finished and I cup his face in my hands so I know he's looking at my lips.

"I mean it. Besides, you let me know in other ways as well. The way you held me to you, not wanting me to move. The way you moved. You body tells me what you can't and your eyes hold your emotions so strongly. That fucker just didn't take the time to notice you. His loss, and I'm not going to give you up so easily."

I see his blush and pull him back in my arms in a hug. He wraps me tighter and I just sigh against him. I could get used to this. He's pulls back and then we make our walk to the train. It takes us sitting down before I remember my text with Catarina. I pat his knee and he looks at me.

"Annie is with Cat. I had a text when school ended. You're still more than welcome to come over though. We could watch a movie."

He smiles and nods, holding his hand up. "Sure."

I smile and pull him to me so he can rest his head on my shoulder.

He takes my hands and twists his fingers through mine and we just sit like that till we have to get off. We don't talk the block to my house or even up the elevator to my apartment. I get the door open and as soon as we're in, Alec has me up against my front door and his lips are on mine. I smile against him and pull him closer to me. I am happy I wasn't the only one feeling the loss of lips. He brings his arms to up and I feel his hands twist in my hair as he silently asks permission for his tongue to meet mine. I open up and let our tongues dance, a moan coming out of me as the sensations get to be too much. I move my hands to his legs and lift him up as I walk. He lets me and wraps his legs around my waist as I try to get us to the couch.

I sit down and his legs move so they bend and he can straddle me. I can feel this man all over me and it was going great things to my body. When air is needed, I pull him closer and start a wet trail down his jawbone, kissing my way to his ear. I'm kind of curious he'll make the sound he did the other and smile against his skin when I hear it, louder than before. I loved the little sounds and the fact he's letting go with our make out is going to me watching him cum that much better. I kiss my way to his pulse point where I latch on and suck, leaving a bruise when I'm finished. It was worth it though because he thrusted his hips and they touched mine.

I grab his belt loops and pull him to me, letting our hips make a rhythm all their own. He pulls my hair back and puts his lips back to mine, his tongue plunging into my mouth. I was falling so much harder for this man and I really couldn't give a fuck. I hear my phone and pull back, taking it from my pocket. He just blushes as he realizes the position we're in and tries to move. I move my hand to his belt loops as the other holds the phone to my ear and shake my head. He nods and I answer my phone.

"Cat, everything alright?"

 _ **"Everything is fine. Just wanted you know that the tests today were still negative. She's playing in the room we set up here at the house. Didn't want you to worry. Why do you sound out of breath?"**_

I keep my eyes on Alec, who's looking at me and smile. "Taking advantage of no Annie. Thanks for letting me know. Tell her I love her and I'll see her tomorrow."

I hear the tinkling laugh of my friend and Alec's blush has me moving my hand to his cheek. I watch as he moves his head to nuzzle my palm.

 _ **"Well, I'll let you get back to that."**_

I just hang up the phone and bring Alec back to me, kissing his lips. He pulls back and looks at me. I see the question in his eyes and smile, holding up my hands.

"Annie runs tests every two weeks and I had to work today. Ragnor didn't see any reason I would have to be there, ordered me to work actually. Cat said she's still in remission. That's good news because it's been two years."

"What does the time mean?" he asks.

I smile and kiss him again lightly before pulling back. "It's over if she last two and half. Then Ragnor will run tests every month instead of two weeks just to make sure. If she makes it to three, she's cleared and won't have to go back."

I see his smile light his face and he leans to wrap me in his arms. We sit like that for who knows how long till he moves. I put his legs on my lap and rub life back in them due to his face when he moved, I knew they were asleep. Life was good. I had a good guy, a daughter who was getting better by the day, and a good job. I just hope it stays that way.

* * *

 ** _Hope you guys like this one. Please leave little comments below to let me know any thoughts or questions. I love getting anything, even if you think it isn't important.:)B_**

 ** _GUEST: As always, thank you for reviewing :)B_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey all! Just a heads up that my semester starts this upcoming week so I may not get to update till next weekend.**_

 _ **With that being said, I wanted to know everyone's thoughts on the show that starts this week? Myself, I am excited to see how they do it. I don't have issues with what has been changed or how they put more "hollywood" into it. By this I mean the technology at the institute or the girls being more "sexual" than in the book. This is hollywood and to me it's no different than when Bella and Edward first kiss in the Twilight movie, so not like the books. Also, I think the pilot may not be what everyone wanted; however, they have to put enough backstory to keep everyone, especially those that don't know the stories, interested. To me, the story will hopefully be Clary's journey, not her and Jace and sex related stuff. The scene with Izzy and Merlion is an issue for some, but not me. It's hinted in the book what that relationship entails and to me, this is showing that. I also love the actors, especially Harry and Matthew, I think everyone is going to be great! There's my thoughts and I would love to hear your thoughts on the show and how they are doing it!:)B**_

 _ **OK, I'm finished, lol...here's the chapter:)B**_

* * *

 **ALEC**

Laying on the couch with my legs in Magnus' lap was quite relaxing after the week we both had. Annie had gotten sick and collapsed. It was horrible and I spent every moment I could with Magnus. It was Friday, Catarina and I finally getting him to leave the hospital so he could sleep. Ragnor had explained that she was fine, the tests weren't as bad as they could be. I wasn't sure what that meant, and I'm not sure Magnus did either. That little girl was his everything and I don't know what will happen if she gets worse. It's been about two months since I met him, the weather turning colder now that October was ending. That little girl, though, she grew on me faster than he did. That says a lot. I do know she had color, a lot more of it, when we left. I had taken him to my house because I knew he wouldn't be able to sleep at his.

Izzy went and stayed with Simon, who finally showed her what he asked me to help him with. She was extremely touched that he took the time to learn how to communicate with me. Magnus and I hadn't made it passed making out on a couch and I wasn't sure if he'd even kiss me tonight. Not that I would mind, he has a lot going on. We haven't been alone since Tuesday as it was Wednesday when Annie was admitted to the pediatric ward. I felt his fingers on my feet and turned from the TV to look at him. He was staring at the TV and slowly massaging the feet in his lap, my feet.

He turned to look at me and I can see the worry in his face.I move and pull him to where he's behind me so we both can see, and read in my case, the movie we were attempting to watch. I bring his hand around me and hug it to my chest after kissing the knuckle, hoping he knows I'm here for him. I feel his lips on the back of my head and let out a breath as he pulls me tighter to him. My body shivers as I feel his breath on my neck and he moves his hand.

"Cold" he signs where I can read it.

I turn my body and look at his face as I bring my hand up. "No. You ok?"

He smiles, not his usual one, and shrugs.

I cup his face, hoping my eyes show him that it's going to be alright. That I was here for him. I could see in his eyes that he wants to break and I rub my thumb under his eye as he lets a tear fall from it. His body starts to shake and I wrap my arm around him, pulling myself closer to him so I can hold him and not fall off. We just lay there, Magnus now holding onto me like I'm his lifeline. I run my fingers down his back, trying to calm him the only way I know how. I feel his lips on my skin and pull back to look at him. I try to convey that we shouldn't do anything, not with our emotions so out of whack.

He smiles and we don't move. "No sex, this is enough. Trust me. You're helping by letting me hold you, darling."

I smile at him and he leans a bit, letting me meet him halfway. We lightly kiss and then he nuzzles his head into my neck again. I can feel him breath me in and I smile, doing the same. I loved the smell, his natural smell. I had never smelled a natural scent that was so pleasing, so animalistic, so...feminine and masculine at the same time. It was heaven to me. I could feel him try to move and so moved to look at him again.

"Can we sleep in your room? I just want you in my arms tonight. I'm scared to sleep alone."

I nod and we move so we can get up.

He turns off the television while I put our dinner dishes in the washer, starting it up. I come back in to see him sitting his shoes by the door. I hold out my hand and he comes and takes it. I pull him to me again, kissing him lightly before leading him down the hall. I don't let go of his hand till I have to, and it's to give him a pair of football sweats I took from Jace senior year. He nods and goes to change in the bathroom. I quickly put on a pair of my own pajamas and then crawl into bed, waiting for him. He comes in and sits his things on my dresser before crawling in next to me.

I pull him to me and he lays his head on my chest, his arms around my waist. My fingers find their way to his hair, gently massaging his scalp to relax him. I feel his fingers draw designs on my stomach as we lay there. I know the tension with us has grown and our clothing, well shirts, have been off while together for some time. I also know this isn't the time, or way, either of us want to the next step to happen. It should be a happy time, not because we're scared or worried. Magnus moves and I look at him as his beautiful face comes into view, raising a brow in question.

"Thank you, for everything this week. If it wasn't for you, I don't know how I would have coped. It means a lot, Alexander."

I go to tell him it's not a bother and he covers my hand. I look into his eyes and I know he's not finished. He comes a bit closer so I can read his lips and a small smile appears.

"I love you, Alexander."

I smile and I know it's huge because his is as well. I move my hands and hold up "I love you". I then use the first letter of his name and hold it over my heart, which I hadn't done before. I see his eyes widen a bit and I know he knows why. Most deaf people just spell out names, I gave him a special sign, one just for him. He bends down and kisses me lightly, me returning it of course. He turns and lays back on my chest again and I bring my fingers back to run through his hair. I let out a breath when I feel his body release the tension, knowing he's sleeping, going to sleep myself.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up and see Magnus still sleeping. We stayed in the same position as we had all night. My phone was blinking, so I reached over without waking him and opened it.

 _ **"She is fine. Ragnor just got the second tests back after the meds he gave her. Cell count is spot on again, tell him. I tried to call, but I didn't want to scare him."**_

I smile and shake the man under me, knowing he wouldn't mind getting woken up for this news. It was great news. I watch as his body wakes up and he turns to look at me. I give him my phone and he reads it. I see his eyes light up, more than last night when we said "I love you", anyway. He looks at me and I smile, loving how his smile lights up his face again. He leans down and kisses me, putting all his emotions from the last four days into it. I'm so happy for Annie, and I show him in the kiss. He pulls back and looks at me.

"She's ok, you love me, it's a great day!"

I just nod and pull him to me again. Before we can get into it, I push a bit so he knows I want to say something. He pulls back and looks at me, silently questioning.

"We should go to the hospital. I can wait, Annie should be first." I sign.

He smiles and kisses me lightly before pulling back so I can read his lips.

"This is why I love you, Alec."

I smile and watch as he gets up, grabbing his clothes and walking out of the room. I get up and quickly add a tee, keeping the pajama pants on. I run my fingers through my hair and then get some socks. I slip on my shoes when Magnus gets back to my room. We don't say anything and we go to the main part of the house so he can get his shoes. I text Izzy so she knows that Annie pulled through with a clean bill. I grab my messenger bag and slip my phone in the pocket before putting it in its place. Magnus takes my hand and pulls me to him after I brush my teeth in the kitchen, kissing me.

"I love you."

I smile and hold up the same as we walk out of my apartment. We take a taxi to Magnus' little girl and don't really talk. He holds my hand the whole way and I just squeeze it, letting him know I love him. We get into Annie's room to see a smiling, happy girl eating some pancakes for breakfast. Catarina is sitting in the chair next to the bed and Annie lights up when she realizes we're here. Magnus heads over to her, sitting as close as he can on the bed. I just lean against the doorframe, watching the man I gave my heart to with the little person I shared his with, not that I cared about that. She deserves more of it than I do anyway and it's nice he's opened it enough to include me in it. Catarina waves and I nod in hello, she looks exhausted. I watch Magnus say something to her and she just nods.

Annie waves me over and I walk over, when I get there I hold my hands up. "I'm glad you're better, Annie."

She smiles. "Me too. Thank you for keeping my daddy happy, Alec."

I smile. "It's no problem, Annie. I was happy to help you, lovely."

She just beams and continues to eat. Ragnor comes in and talks to Magnus so I sit where he did and help Annie when she needs it. I feel a pat on my arm and look at the man next to me.

"She can go home tomorrow. They want to keep her overnight one more day to make sure it's clear. Ragnor says it's just routine and we shouldn't worry."

I nod and get up so he can sit with his daughter. I feel my phone vibrate and open it to see Izzy has texted back.

 _ **"OMG, I am so happy! Tell Magnus we're here though if he needs us.-Izzy"**_

"Annie gets to come home tomorrow. He may not want to go to his tonight again, that ok?"

 _ **"of course!"**_ she quickly sends back.

I put the phone up and see Magnus looking at me.

I smile. "Izzy is happy Annie's fine and said they are here to help."

He nods and I watch from the chair as Magnus spends the morning being happy with Annie, which makes me happier than I remember ever being.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Hope I didn't scare y'all too bad! Please remember to send any thoughts or questions you guys have! I love all the feedback. Also, I would really like to know the thoughts you guys have on the show this week! :)B**_

 _ **GEUSTS: Thank you as always!:)B**_


	17. Chapter 17

_****Hey everyone! I know I said I'd get this up over the weekend, but I was still working on it. For that, you have a treat...it's a LEMON! FInally, right! I really hope you like this chapter. Also..SHADOWHUNTERS WAS AWESOME! I home you liked it as well!:)B****_

 **MAGNUS**

I spent most of the morning and early afternoon at the hospital with Annie. Alec left about lunch time and asked if he could take me out. Apparently Izzy and her guy wanted us to come to Simon's gig. I also know Alec is kind of nervous because he listened to music quite differently and he doesn't want that to turn Simon off his sister. I know why he's worried, and understand. This is why I am happy to go, not that I wouldn't anyway. It's just with Annie being in the hospital, I was actually hoping to see how much I could push Alec. Don't get me wrong, everything I do with him is spectacular. He's made those tiny little noises every fucking time and all it does is make me want to make him do it more.

I know he doesn't know what they sound like and probably doesn't believe me. To me, though...they are heaven and christmas and my birthday plus so much more. It's more than that though and as I get out of the cab, all I can think of is the way he moves with me. Whether it's on me or beside me or against my wall, it doesn't matter. I shake my head as I open and lock my front door before making my way to the bathroom so I can shower before Alec comes to get me. I leave the door open to the bathroom as is a habit from when I'm alone and step into my tub. I sigh as the warm water runs over me and quickly wash up before Alec can invade my thoughts.

I have wanked way to much in here from real life that fantasy no longer does justice anyway. I wrap a black towel around my body and make the short trek to my room. I get to my closet and pull down my pants that look leather, but aren't even pleather. That shit makes my legs sweat too much. I slip them up without my boxers and then take down a white button up. After laying the shirt on the bed, I sit down to do my face as my hair finishes drying. I add a thicker liner and some black shadow to my eyes to make the green pop a bit more. I smile at my eyes and then add a nude color gloss that makes my lips look fuller than they are. I nod and a sigh leaves me as I hear my phone.

 _ **"omy"**_

I smile and sit the phone down, knowing he'll be here in about five. I get up and make my way to the main area and unlock the door about the time he buzzes twice to let me know it's him. I buzz him through and head back to finish my hair. It's dry now, thank goodness, and so I add some gel, running it through to get the sex look. I hear Alec shut my door a bit loud to let me know he's here and turn to slip my arms through the sleeves. I button up on the way down the hall and see my man leaning on the back of the couch.

Damn, he looks so damn good in a pair of denim boot cuts with holes in the knees and biker boots. His hair is just long enough now that it's in a bun and he's wearing a blue thermal that matches his eyes perfectly, the sleeves bunch at the elbow. He smirks and I know it's because he's caught my face. I smirk back and pull him to me.

"You look good." I whisper, but good enough for him to read my lips so I don't have to move my hands, which I like currently on his hips.

He smiles and kisses me lightly, pulling back. "You too. Izzy told me we had to be there at 9. I thought we could eat first."

I nod and turn to grab my phone and keys.

He had let me know that since we don't get out much he's paying and I only needed my id for the bar later. I give him my license and then we're out the door. I let Alec lead as this is his choice and I'm the "girl" for this date. We usually take turns paying so we each get to be the guy. We walk about five blocks till we hit times square and Alec takes us into a small little italian place. We walk in and I head to the table with him when he let me know Izzy helped with reservations.

"How many?" the girl asked, eyes on my man.

I snap my fingers and she looks at me. "We have two for Lightwood."

I see her eyes widen as she figures out we came together and then looks down to find our place. She looks up and takes the menus, gesturing us to follow her. Alec squeezes my hand and he leads us to the table, which was a booth in a corner, thank heavens. We sit and she asks what we want to drink. Alec looks at me and I sign drink.

"Tea."

I nod and look at the girl. "Two iced teas please and some breadsticks now would be great."

She nods and walks back after sitting out menus on the table. Alec and I pick them up and don't say anything while we figure out what to eat. When he touches my menu I look up so he can tell me what to get him. I smile when he points at the chicken parm but with alfredo. I sit my menu down and take his hand so he has to look at me.

"I love you." I mouth.

I see a tiny blush and he holds up his other hand so he can tell me as well. We sit like that, knowing just being with the other was enough till the waiter comes up. This guy was better than the hostess and took everything in stride. It didn't take him long to figure out Alec and so kept coming by and refilling without being asked, which I love anyway. That's a good waiter for us not to know when he actually sat things on the table. Hell, even my drink kept refilling on its own it seemed. When it came time for the check, Alec just gave the guy his card and then the guy ran to get our ticket paid. I sat back as Alec filled out the paper, putting my napkin on the plate.

As we left and walked the short distance to the bar where Simon was playing, Alec got more quiet than usual. I pulled him to me and turn him, cupping his face.

"You're going to be fine. We're going to have a shit ton of fun. Simon won't hate you and dump Izzy. I know because I see how he looks at her and it's how I look at you."

He smiles and leans in, kissing my lips in thanks. He pulls back and takes in a deep breath before releasing it and we give the bouncer our id's as I let him know we're with the band. He lets us through and we find Izzy at a table with two people I don't know. Alec gestures for me to sit and then takes the seat next to me, his hand seeking mine out.

"Magnus, this is Jace and Clary. Her last time to have fun before not allowed in places like this. Guys, this is Alec's boyfriend." Izzy introduces.

We greet and talk, hands automatically coming up so Alec knows what we're saying, even jumping in. I take one of his hands at one point and lean over to kiss his temple, silently letting him know how much he means to me.

"Awww, Izzy you're right. They are just so darn cute."

I turn and see the red head smiling and her husband pretending to barf. We both smile and Alec buries his head in my neck as the lights go out and who I'm guessing is the manager comes on stage.

"Good evening everyone and thank you for coming, let's give it up for Enima!"

The crowd cheers and the band comes up. Alec leans his head on mine and I wrap my arm around him to keep him with us. Simon comes up and welcomes everyone before the drums start. What happens next is short of amazing. The lights go out and all that's up are the lights on the stage; however, what they are doing is the amazing part. I look over at Izzy, who nods and looks at her brother. I turn to Alec, who's got a huge smile and tears in his eyes. Simon figured out how to let Alec enjoy the music with lights, just like his radio at home. I was so impressed. Alec looked at his sister and was beaming. She beamed back at him and I almost get knocked over as he throws himself at her.

"Simon and Izzy got in contact with the music guy at the school. He's been planning this for week with the venue and the guys." I hear whispered.

I turn to see Jace leaning over. I smile. "He was so worried about tonight and Izzy getting hurt."

Jace nodded. "It wouldn't be the first time a guy blamed Alec. Simon's different though, and I think we all know that now."

I nod and Alec sits back down with me, his hand in mine.

He leans over and his other hand turns my face so he can give me a kiss. When he pulls back, I see the biggest smile and know it's reflected on my face because I cup his and pull him to me so I can kiss him again. We spend the rest of the concert cheering and clapping, everyone having fun. I was almost sad when it ended, they were actually good.

* * *

Alec and I took a cab back to mine as Izzy and Simon were going to theirs and Annie was gone. As soon as we got in, Alec pulled me to him, his lips looking for mine. I pushed him back as I went to shut the door and grabbed his thighs, picking him up. He wrapped his legs around me and I know a loud sigh left me. When air was needed, I pulled back just enough to get his shirt off. He quickly made work of my buttons and my shirt met the floor as well before he plunged his tongue into my mouth, not that I am complaining. I can feel him all over me and it is taking everything not to rush him. He pulls back and the dark blue of his eyes let me know how much he's wanting me, it's the same level as mine. I wrap his arms around my neck, silently telling him to hang on. I feel his legs tighten and his arms latch on before I move.

When I feel his teeth bite into the skin connecting my neck and shoulder, I throw him against the wall and hold him in place as I thrust against him. I was trying like hell to get him to my room, but it's getting difficult. He starts to thrust back and I feel his hands trying to find the button of my jeans. I pull back just enough and he looks at me. I keep our gaze locked as I whisper, "No button, just a zipper."

I see his eyes darken more and a sound leaks from his mouth as he zips my pants.

They fall down and I quickly step out of them as I find the button of his jeans. He loosens his legs just enough to get the fabric off them and then jumps to wrap his legs around me once more. I throw my head back as his dick thrust into mine, a first for us, and a deep groan erupts from my throat as he latches onto my Adam's apple. I move and find the doorway to my room, sitting him on my dresser. He leans back and looks up at me, moving my hand to his ass. I get the hint and lean down to kiss him as I slip a finger in without lube of any type. Not that you could tell because he throws his head back and his back arches and a louder noise comes from him as my finger slowly pumps in and out.

He's like nothing I've ever seen and it's just turning me on that much more. I add another finger and scissor. I know when I find his prostate because his lower half lifts off the wood and I literally see his eyes roll back. I keep my fingers in that spot and try to calm down as I see him let loose, fucking the hell out of my fingers. He looks up at me and sits up just enough to grab my dick. He moves my hand and then licks his before placing it back on my dick to coat it with his spit. I can see it in his eyes, he wants me to pound the fuck out of him. I pull him down and push him over my dresser, plunging in without a warning. I hear a cry like a wounded animal, but I know it's just Alec because he's thrusting back just as violently as I'm pounding.

He takes one of my hands and put it in my hair, where I take a huge chunk of it and pull him back, hard. The noise comes out again and I lick his shoulder before biting into it and watching as he releases onto the side of my dresser. That does it for me and then I wrap my arms around him as my legs give out and we fall to the floor. I hadn't came like that, ever. I knew our tension was building, but damn...that was good. I don't know how long we sit, but Alec turns and straddles my waist, a smile on his face. I smile back and move some of his hair out of his eyes before kissing his lips. We sit there, lazily kissing before Alec motions for us to get to bed. He wraps around me again and I get us to the bed.

I sit down, laying back, and Alec stays with me. He crawls over me as we make our way fully on the bed, his knees knocking mine so they spread out. He pulls back and looks at me. I see the silent question and turn to open the side table. He pulls it out and squirts some on his hand, lathering up his dick. I just let him because it feels right. This isn't fucking, we just did that. He looks at me and leans down, kissing me again as he slides into my entrance. My back arches at first at the intrusion, but the feel is like nothing. This is home, Alec is my home. I wrap my arms around his back and curl them so they latch onto his shoulders. I hold him to me as we intimately connect in a way I have never connected with anyone before. I don't even know how long we're like that. All I know is Alexander, his touch, our kisses, our love making and when it's over, he smiles at me as I pull him to me, drifting off into the most pleasant dreams ever.

* * *

 _ **Hope y'all were ok with that. Don't forget to leave a review with any comments or questions to let me know what you thought about the chapter!:)B**_

 _ **GUESTS: Thank you as always!:)B**_


	18. Chapter 18

_****And the next chapter! Also, I'm still loving the show and hope you all are as well:)B****_

 ** **ALEC****

I wake up as I feel the bed move and see Magnus slip his pants from last night on as he heads out of the room. I smile and roll onto my back, looking up at the ceiling. Last night wasn't what I thought it would be. I knew our tension was high, how could it not be. Being with him wasn't at all like Jordan. It was better. I hadn't been taken like that in years and never against someone's dresser. That was hot. I could feel the ache in my lower back as I lay here and it makes my smile widen. Showing him how much I love him afterwards was what had my smile grow. I had found home. I have know of Jace and Clary talking about "finding home" I just never knew what that meant till last night. The way we moved, the way he just seemed to know what I needed with a touch of my hand on his. How he knew just how to take me. I move to find my jeans and my phone falls out, flashing up at me. Damn, it's almost dead. I use Magnus' charger and then open the text from sister.

" _ **Simon went to get brunch. You guys should bring Annie over.-Izzy"**_

I smile and my sister and send a reply that I'll ask Magnus. I grab my jeans and pull them up, going to find my other half. I find Annie first, who wraps her arms around my legs. I pick her up first and she waves, smiling at me. I smile back and kiss her nose as we go to find her dad. He's in the kitchen with a cup of what I assume is coffee talking with Catarina. He looks over and smiles at me. Catarina smiles and waves before telling Magnus she has a brunch date with Ragnor. That reminds me of the text and I look at Magnus, gaining his attention.

"Izzy has asked for our presence for brunch. Simon went to get it."

He nods and tells Annie to go take a quick bath. I text my sister back, using Magnus' phone, and the smile as Magnus wraps me in his arms. He just stare at each other and then leans his forehead to mine. Words, or signs for that matter, aren't needed and we stay like that for a bit before he pulls back.

"Annie." I nod and head to the living room to find my shirt.

I blush a bit as I find it hanging on the TV and slip it over my head. I found Magnus', handing off the lamp shade and grab it before Annie can notice. I walk back to find Annie in the room and the bathroom door shut. I look across the hall and notice Magnus not in his room so he must be in the bathroom. Annie smiles and comes over with a brush. I nod and sit on her bed. She gets on my lap and I brush her hair. I couldn't fix it, but was learning. She turned and I smile as I watch her grab one of the headbands and slip it on. She sits with me and looks at my face.

"Thank you for helping me daddy not be lonely while I was in the hospital."

I smile and hold up my hands. "I love you and your daddy very much, Annie."

Her little eyes light up and she hugs me after telling me she loves me too. I'm guessing the door to the bathroom opens because she gets down and pulls on my hand, leading me out of her room. I knew her fascination with watching her dad so I sat with them in his room while he did his routine. After he was finished, we headed back towards my apartment. We decided to walk since it was nice out today, just light jacket weather really. We were walking and someone walked out of a coffee shop, running into me. I know who it is and try to hide. I feel eyes on me though and look into his. I see Magnus, holding Annie, and silently asking if I'm ok I nod and keep my eyes on the man in front of me.

"Hey Alec."

I don't do anything, just raise a brow. He turns to look at Magnus and Annie and then back to me. "Playing house, huh. No wonder you haven't gotten fu…"

He didn't finish as I put my hand over his mouth, knowing he was trying to bait the man with me. I hold up my other hand and look at him.

"A little girls is right here. Don't talk like that. And for information, I did twice just last night."

With that, I go to move and he turns me around. Magnus loses it and hands me Annie as he gets in the guy's face. I don't know what Magnus said to him as his back to was us. I did see Jordan's face get angry and he walks up to me. "He will leave you. You will come back."

My jaw sets and I see Magus turn him, this time in my vision so I know what he says.

"Listen, butthole. Last night he made noises you only wish he'd make for you. He practically screamed for me as I pounded him against my dresser. You have no idea what the heck you're talking about. Get away from him and me and my daughter. Alexander is my boyfriend and one day I hope to marry him. He's not yours and he's not ever going to be."

I know my eyes got wide and Magnus push Jordan in the opposite way of me. He looks at his daughter first and asks if she's ok. I don't see what she says but she hugs him. When we get to my apartment, Magnus leads me to my room and shuts the door. He sits me on the bed and looks at me. I wait for him and he kneels down, cupping my face so I can read his lips.

"I love you. Last night was the best night of my life and you're it for me, Alexander Lightwood. What I told Jordan was true, all of it. Even the part about marrying you. I came here for a new start, new beginning for me and my daughter. That's you. I know it's fast and we just started being intimate last night, but I know. I knew it last night as you made love to me in my bed. You're my home, Alexander."

I smile and could feel my tears fall, his thumbs rubbing the trails on my cheeks. I hold up my hands and smile at him.

"I didn't know what I needed when I left Jordan. I didn't know what my first day of work would hold for me. I wanted fresh, new. Same as you, I guess. Most of all I wanted to be loved in spite of my disability. I love you and you're my home too, Magnus. It's always going to be you."

He takes my face and brings it to his and I know. We both now know. The new start we yearned for months ago, the beginning we needed, it was this. Together like this, faults and all and for the rest of our lives we were going to have it...Together.

* * *

 ** _Hey everyone! I hope you liked this journey with me. I really had fun writing this and I'm kind of sad to see it go. When I started this chapter, I didn't think this was the end, but as always I stop where my creative juices tell me. I already have another one started and am currently writing it. Some chapters will be shorter, I'm still trying to figure out how I want to load it. It will be a while as I think that over. Anyways, remember to leave any comments about what you think below and I cannot wait to see you in the next round!:)B_**

 ** _GUESTS Thanks as always, I'm glad you guys liked it!_** :)B


End file.
